Real Life Fruits Basket
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Seconde in the "Im in the book sereies" Jessica, Harper and Arielle are just three normal girls. What happens when being too much like the characters of a book causes them to begome real? like the lay out of the real fruits basket.
1. Fangirls

_**Ages **_

_**Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Jessica, Arielle, Harper: 16 **_

_**Jessie, Annelise: 14**_

_**Miles: 17(1/2) **_

_**Me- This is a story baste on me and my friends. I am not the 'main' character so Jessica, the character that is me is Arielle. But these are not our real names. My friend wrote this (She's Jessica) well she wrote the story, I wrote the blurb you're reading right now. The reason her story's on here is cause she's too lazy and incompetent to get her own account and post it there. **_

_**Friend- Hey, that's mean. **_

_**Me- (totally ignoring her) Ummm I think that's it *Flips notes*Ya that's it.**_

_**Friend- Does that mean we can get on with the story now?**_

_**Me- sure **_

"Hey what do you have against Kyo?" I looked up at my best friend Arielle and sighed. She was standing up with her hands formed in to tight balls in front of her; ready to fight.

"I don't have anything against him it's just that Yuki is better." I shrugged and smirked as Arielle began to yell again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KYO IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YUKI AND YOU KN-"

"Uhhh, umm, guys you should really stop fighting, someone could get hurt." Arielle and I whipped around to face our best friend, Harper who was staring at us pleadingly. I laughed slightly.

"You have no worries about us getting hurt Arielle is too afraid to hurt anyone anyways."

"YOU KNOW WHAT JESSICA YOU SHOULD JUST ST-" I heard a boy chuckling and looked over to my bed, a guy about our age was lying down with his elbows underneath him propping himself up. He looked over and smiled at us.

"You know you guys are really obsessed with this Basket of Fruit thing." Me and my two best friends jumped up and glared at the boy on my bed.

"IT'S FRUITS BASKET!" We all yelled in unison.

"Anyway, Miles you shouldn't be talking. You're the one who spent the last _**hour**_ talking about video games." I smirked and Miles just glared at me, the boy grabbed a pillow from the top of my bed and flung it at me. I ducked, and the pillow flew over my head and nailed Harper in the face.

"Are you ok?" Arielle asked our friend trying hard to contain her laughter. Harper nodded and just laughed. Miles shook his head and stood up, he walked over to the door and stopped to look at us.

"I'm going outside if you need me." Me and my best friends were to busy laughing and talking to really take any notice of the boy already half way through the door. Miles rolled his eyes and walked out, slamming the door behind him. My friends and I just starred at each other and shrugged.

"Oh well. Hey, do you have any thing to eat I'm starving." Arielle looked at me and put her hand on her stomach as if trying to stop the loud grumbling sound coming from inside her. I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh we have food. My parents wouldn't just leave us here with nothing to eat." All of our parents had all gone on a cruise for about a year, so everyone was staying at my house until they came back. Miles family and mine were very close so they had been planning this trip for a long time and when I heard that Harper's and Arielle's parents were going too, we all decided it would be best for all of the kids to stay in one house. Who ever had idea it was to let four teenagers stay in one house is probably going to regret that decision later, especially when there were two younger kids as well...My sisters. I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at my friends and sighed.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Arielle sighed and stood up. We all walked down the stairs to the kitchen so we could find something to stop the grumbling coming from our stomachs.

I reached the pantry and opened the door to grab something to eat. I looked at my friends and sighed.

"What do you want to-" _CRASH. _My two best friends whipped around to face me and I laughed.

"You know that's probably my sisters trying to do something stupid... Like climbing thru the window." Harper looked at the staircase and frowned.

"But didn't the crash come from the second floor?" I nodded and my best friends laughed. I sighed and walked over to the staircase and began to walk up to the second floor.

I walked over to my sisters room and grabbed the door handle. I turned the handle slowly and walked into the room. I looked around the room and laughed slightly. The room was decorated with pictures of two of their favourite characters from fruits basket. I smiled and walked around looking at all the pictures of Kyo and Ayame, the room was divided in half, one half the room was purple and red while the other was a very bright orange colour. I looked around trying to locate the source of the crash, I couldn't find anything out of place so I shrugged and began to walk back down stairs to my awaiting friends.

"I couldn't find anything upstairs," I laughed slightly. "So if it was my sisters they fell off the roof." I looked over at my friends and noticed that they had a bowl of popcorn laid in front of them, I dove my hand in and grabbed a handful. _CRASH. _I looked at my friends who had the same panicked expression as I did.

"YOU STUPID RAT WHAT DID YOU DO!" My friends and I jumped to our feet and lunged at the stairs. All three of us ran up the stairs and stopped as we ran into my bedroom door. I turned to Arielle and Harper and put my finger to my lips to tell them to stay quiet. I slowly put my hand on the door handle to my bedroom and turned. I pushed the door open and walked inside with my friends following close behind.

"Who -uhh, who's in here? What are you do-ing?" I finally managed to stutter. I looked up and saw three teenagers about my age. There was two boys and a young girl. The orange haired boy looked at me and smirked.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The boy standing beside him smacked him in the back of the head.

"Kyo were obviously not at home." The guy, I'm guessing Kyo was his name looked around the room and blushed. WAIT A MINUTE KYO! I thought. I looked at my two friends who were obviously thinking the same thing...

THAT THERE WERE FRUITS BASKET CHARACTERS IN MY BEDROOM! 


	2. I Get Answers

Chapter 2

I get Answers

"Ahhhhhh!" My best friends and I ran out of my bedroom and into my sisters which had a lock on the door. I ran over to the door, I turned the handle and ran inside. As soon as Arielle and Harper were inside I slammed the door closed and turned to them.

"WHO ARE THEY?" I looked around hoping someone could answer me, Arielle and Harper just starred at me blankly and shrugged their shoulders. I sighed, whoever was in my room they did look a lot like Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. The only difference was that they were alot more life like. _Knock, Knock._ I whipped around to face the door and screamed slightly when it opened and a boy who looked like Yuki walked in.

"YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR?" Arielle looked at me and smacked her head. I looked back at the boy.

"I'm very sorry for the way that Kyo acted, do you know where we are?" The door flung open again and Kyo and Tohru walked in and stood behind Yuki. "What do you mean the way I acted?" Kyo stood in front of Yuki and balled his hands into fist in front of him. Hey I've seen this before... I thought and shook my head when nothing came to mind. I coughed into my fist and everyone looked at me.

"Umm I just have one question to ask you guys." The three people in front of me nodded as if telling me to keep going. I took in a shaky breath and tried to calm down. (Who would be calm if fictional characters came to life?)

"Ok first things first. WHO ARE YOU?" "Ha ha ha." I looked up at the girl who was laughing and pointing at the walls of the bedroom. It wasn't until then that I remembered the millions of Kyo and Ayame pictures taped to the walls.

"Umm I think I'm the guy plastered to you're wall." Kyo looked around the room and frowned. Yuki looked around and sighed.

"It's like he's following me." I laughed slightly and then my attention was dragged back to reality... WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? I closed my eyes trying to get my thoughts in order. I opened my eyes and heard the door downstairs open. _Click. _My two best friends and I whipped around to face each other. I turned around and looked at Kyo a look of terror was probably visibly noticeable on my face.

"Umm Kyo, Uhh that's my sisters. There HUGE fans of yours and well one can be kind of violent." Kyo snorted and looked at me. "She's probably nothing compared to Kagura." I shrugged and turned to my friends. "Well I can't say I didn't warn him." The three of us laughed and the others just starred at us suspiciously. _WHAM._

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Two girls stopped in the doorway just starring at the three, not so, fictional characters in the middle of their room.

"Uhh, hi Jessie, Annelise... What's up?" Jessie and Annelise blinked a few times, finally coming out of their trance and taking a small step forward.

"Uhhh Kyo that's Jessie." I pointed to girl almost standing on top of him. Her medium length brown hair swayed as she tried to reach up and touch Kyo's face, as if trying to see if he was real or not. (He shouldn't be real but I guess he is.) Kyo snorted again and pushed the girl forward causing her to fall on her back against the wall. "Umm Kyo that isn't a very good-" _CRASH._ I was cut off by the sound of Kyo being thrown against the wall by my two sisters. I looked back at Yuki and Tohru. Yuki was snickering slightly and Tohru was about ready to freak out. I smiled laughing quietly. "I told you so." I walked over to my sisters and put a hand on their shoulders trying to calm them down.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW ME AGAINST A WALL. WELL I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW." _Thump. _I looked down and noticed that Jessie and Annelise had both fainted. Kyo starred at me with his mouth still open. I sighed and put a hand on their heads. I picked up Jessie and laid her on her bed.

"Uhh can someone pick up Annelise and put her on her bed." The fruits basket people starred at me with the same look of bewilderment on their faces, it was as if everyone had the same thing on their mind... _IS THIS A NORMAL THING? _I sighed and nodded slowly. "This is normal whenever they get excited they tend to pass out. Don't worry they'll be fine. As long as someone PLEASE picks up Annelise, she can't spend the night in the floor." I looked back and Yuki was carrying Annelise careful not to hold her to close, he laid her on the bed that was next to Jessie's. I shrugged and kept tending to my sisters.

"Are they ok?" I jumped and put a hand on my chest trying to calm my heart that was beating a million miles an hour. I looked at Miles and smiled, he knew about my sisters fainting problem so he knew what to do. I nodded and he handed me a wet cloth, I took it and placed it on Annelise's head. Miles placed one on my other sisters head and I turned around looking at everyone else. My best friends were laughing slightly, I rolled my eyes and looked over at our guest.

"Uhh who's that." Kyo looked up from his seat on the floor next to Tohru and Yuki. I looked up at Miles, I guess if you didn't know him he could seem a little scary. He was seventeen, only a year older than me, but he was about six foot two inches tall, he had a mess of brownish blonde hair on top of his head that dangled in front of his face. I laughed and noticed he had an arm around my shoulders as if trying to protect me from something. Now I know what my friends were laughing at, I blushed and decided it was time to finally sit down and introduce everyone. At least as best as I can.


	3. More People Means A Sleepover

chapter 3- more people, means sleep over

_**Okay, this is kind of awkward, I told you my friend wrote this, remember? Ya, well I wrote this chapter. she asked me to, I really don't know why. And it's really long because I stole a bunch of ideas from her. (I'm so sorry, K-lyn)**_

I sat down cross legged on the carpeted floor of my sisters bedroom. I looked around at the circle of people surrounding me, to my left was Miles, who was glaring at Kyo and Yuki, on my right there were my best friends Arielle and Harper. And then finally I looked across the circle and looked at each person in turn; I had a million thoughts flying thru my head, I mean if fictional characters came to life whats supposed to happen? I smiled and looked around, I guess it was time for me to introduce everyone. I coughed and everybody looked at me.

"Uhh hi." I waved and swallod. I looked at Miles, he rolled his eyes as if trying to tell me, _Hurry up and tell me who these people are! _I glarred at him and took a deep breath. "Ok Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru this is Miles," I pointed to the boy at my side. "And Miles this is Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. There from that Fruits Basket book you know the one you hate." Miles looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Ya right now who are these people and what are they doing here?" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kyo jump to his and ball his hands into fist.

"You don't think you can just sit there and make fun of me do you." Yuki rolled his eyes and grabbed Kyo by the ankle and pulled his feet out from underneath him. _Thump. _Kyo hit the ground and Yuki smiled slightly and looked at me.

"You can continue now." I looked over at Miles, his mouth was wide open, well I guess if a random dude came into your house and flipped another random dude over with one single move it would be kinda shocking.

I looked back to Kyo who was sitting up rubbing his head and cursing under his breath.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, this is Harper." Harper smiled and put her med brown hair in a ponytail, she had a tendency of doing this to keep it out of her way. Her hazel eyes were locked on the trio but she was trying hard to make it less obvious. I looked at Arielle, her long dark red hair was straitened and lay around her head in shambles, her blue eyes were also locked on the trio but her mouth was wide open so it was completely obvious. Kyo noticed her starring and stared back, it was kind of fun to watch.

"And this, is Arielle." I said Arielle blinked and closed her mouth, she looked at me.

"I can't believe it happened again." She said pushing her bangs out of her eyes. I hadn't realized it but it was pretty similar to what had happened last year…

"Wait," said kyo looking angry and confused. "This has happened, before?" I nodded and they stared. I opened my mouth to explain when the door bell rang. Arielle stood up and zipped down the stairs. I ran after her with Miles and Harper following. By the time I got down the stairs Arielle was just opening the door, I stood behind her and I saw our friend Justin standing in the door way holding some board games.

"hey, I came over because I knew your parents weren't here-" he stopped and looked up. I noticed Miles had come up behind me putting on hand on my shoulder. Justin smiled and took and step back and turned, he took another step away and Arielle grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him in the house. She had the right to do that since she had known him a year longer then me and Harper. We really hadn't met him since the incident last year.

"Justin, you remember what happened last year, right?" she asked. Justin nodded his eyes still on Miles. "Well, it basically just happened again." She said. Justin took his eyes off Miles and starred at her.

"That doesn't make sense." He said. just then Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came down the stares.

"Okay, Justin do you remember that Manga I was telling you about?" said Arielle keeping her hands on his shoulder and his eyes on her.

"You mean that Basket of Fruit thing?" I laughed.

"You and Miles have more in common then you might think." Arielle glared at me like _this is searious!_

"Fruits Basket but ya, they've come out of the book and now their here." She spun Justin around to face Kyo, Tohru and Yuki. Yuki went over and sat at the island which had bar seats at it.

"I'm still confused, do you think you could tell us exactly how this happened before?" I nodded and we all went and sat down.

"So, last year me, Arielle, Harper and Justin got pulled into another book series…" I continued to tell them what had happened and how we dealt with it. Just as Kyo was about to say something there was a noise from above, it sounded like someone falling off their bed. Justin laughed.

"I'm guessing Jessie and Annelise past out again?" I nodded and we all headed up stairs. Annelise was lying on the floor rubbing her head. She sat up and groaned.

"I had the weirdest dream." She looked up at me then over to kyo, Yuki and Tohru. "Whoa, it wasn't a dream." Yuki went over to Jessie who was still past out. He leaned over the bed.

"Will she be alright?" he asked. I was about to say that it took a lot more then that to hurt her when she opened her blue eyes and focus on Yukis face. She blinked then punched Yuki in the face. Yuki stumbled back not expecting it and fell on Justin who fell over and got squished under the rat boy.

"Why did you do that!" I asked Jessie as Yuki stood back up with Justin. Arielle walked over to Jessie.

"You know I don't approve of _that _much violence." She said with a serious look. Then her face broke into a giant grin. "But nice one." She high fived my sister who was smiling sleepily.

"okay, if we've finished pounding on Yuki," I said. "Can we like go down stairs or something?, it's getting kind of crowded in here." They all nodded and headed downstairs with me. When we got to the living room Yuki, Harper and I sat on the couch. Kyo and Arielle sat on the floor with their backs against the love seat and my sisters sat on the love seat and were starring at Kyo and touching his hair. Kyo kept glaring at them but they didn't seem to care, then Arielle glared at them and they hesitated. Tohru stood at the edge of the living room shyly.

"Tohru," said Harper. "You can come sit down, we don't bite." Tohru smiled and sat down on the recliner. Everyone was starring above my head. I looked up and saw Miles standing above me. His hands on the back rest of the couch. He must have looked pretty threatening to everyone else. I turned in my seat and sat on my legs and stared at Miles.

"Miles, stop freighting them." Miles looked at me then went in the kitchen and bust open an ego box. "Okay, that works I guess?" I turned back around and looked at Yuki. He was smiling at me and I could feel myself blushing. Tohru was sitting on the chair looking prim and proper, smiling around the room. And Kyo was still trying to get Jessie and Annelise to leave him alone, Arielle was helping him. Then I noticed something, I didn't see Justin. Then I heard laughing from the kitchen, I guessed he was with Miles.

"Alright," said Harper. "So are we just genna deal with this like we did last year? They'll just have to stay here 'till we can fix this?" she looked at me then Arielle who was holding my sisters hands in hers to keep them away from Kyo.

"Ya, seems good, it worked… pretty well last year." We nodded and my sisters glared at Arielle. DING! The toaster popped and the room smelled like waffles. I realized it was getting late and I was pretty hungry.

"Miles? Will you bring us some food?" Miles smiled then shook his head and bit into his toaster waffle. Tohru stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll make something, if you just tell me where everything is-"

"Tohru, sit down, you're our guests we'll make something." I stood up and Arielle and Harper followed. We got in the kitchen and we started making nachos. I pulled a bag of chips out while Arielle cut the toppings.

"So where should they sleep?" she asked. Suddenly my sisters appeared beside her, squealing, causing her to slice her finger. "Shoot, thanks." She growled as she ran cool water over her finger.

"Kyo's sleeping in our room!" said Annelise. Jessie nodded. I shrugged.

"You'll have to convince_ him_ of that. But Arielle's right, where are they going to sleep?" Harper smiled and pulled a pad of paper from the cabinet and a pen.

"Okay, so Kyo's sleeping in their room." She gestured to my sisters. "Which works cause their all morning people, you and Yuki are not morning people, so you guys would be in the same room, since me and Arielle are half and half we can be in the same room as you guys, and Tohru's a morning person but we don't really want her sleeping with Jessie and Annelise, bad thing, so she can just sleep on the couch in your parents room, we'd be on the bed, Yuki'd be on the floor on the other side of the bed and Miles would be in your room." She smiled and we all stared at the map of rooms on the sheet of paper.

"Harper, where did you learn how to do that?" I asked, amazed.

"Well, a couple years ago I went to a camp and we had to figure it out." She shrugged like_ ya, so?_

"Hey," said Justin coming behind me stealing a chip off the platter. "Can I sleep over this weekend, my parents went to Vegas and my sisters home with her baby sitter."

"You can sleep in the living room." I said, what's one more guy when there's already 3?

"Alright, so who's going to tell Kyo that he's sleeping in Jessie and Annelise's room and Tohru's sleeping in the same room as Yuki? Cause, it won't be me" said Arielle as she put the nachos in the microwave and hit start. I looked around, that was a good point, cause I was pretty sure none of us had a death wish.

"We'll do it!" screamed my sisters and headed to the living room I grabbed them each by the shoulders.

"No, cause then I'd have to explain to mom why your blood is all over the house. We'll eat first, then tell them." I said. Arielle pulled the nachos out of the microwave and called for the rest to come in the kitchen.


	4. We're bored

Chapter 4

Arielle put the platter on the kitchen table and everyone came in and took a seat. I took a seat next to Miles, he smiled at me and handed me a plate. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Hey you already ate go away." Miles rolled his eyes as I tried to push him out of his chair.

"Fine you push me over your coming down with me." Miles grabbed my hand just as I pushed him, we both fell out of our chairs and onto the floor.

"Owww Miles look what you did." I looked down and realised I was sitting on him, I laughed and stood up holding my hand out to help him up. Miles smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I was on the ground again and he was standing above me. Miles laughed and sat back down.

"Thanks for helping me up." I rolled my eyes, laughing. Miles stoke a hand out to me and I took it finally standing on my feet again. I looked around and realised everyone was starring at us like we were crazy. I looked at Miles and punched him in the arm.

"Hey it's not my fault he started it." Everyone rolled their eyes and took a seat at the table. I handed everyone a plate and we all began to eat. I heard Arielle cough so I looked up at my friends who were sitting side by side at the table. They were starring at me as if trying to tell me, _tell them were their sleeping? _I rolled my eyes and sighed I guess I would have to. Then something occured to me, I smiled and poked Miles in the arm. He turned to me with his mouth full of nachos, I smacked my head and tossed him a napkin, Miles swallowed and wiped his mouth. I leaned up and started to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Miles can you tell everyone where they're sleeping were to scared to tell Kyo he'd probably attack us." Miles rolled his eyes but nodded. "Ok well," I told Miles where everyone was sleeping and he nodded and stood up, coughing to get everyone's attention.

"Ok well I'm supposed to tell you where you're gonna be sleeping." Everyone starred at Miles probably to scarred to say anything. "Ok well Yuki you're sleeping with Harper, Arielle and Jessica in Jessica's parents room. Tohru you're gonna be sleeping on the couch in the same room as them, Justin you're sleeping in the living room. And I'm sleeping in Jessica's room." Kyo starred at Miles from across the room as he sat down. Then I realised something, Miles didn't tell Kyo where he's sleeping. I rolled my eyes and starred at Miles, he noticed and looked back at me. I smacked my head again and pointed to Kyo. Miles sighed and stood up again.

"Oh ya. Hey Orangey you're sleeping in the twins room." Miles smiled and sat down looking at Kyo who was grumbling at the corner of the table. I laughed and looked at Miles.

"Orangey? Really?" He shrugged taking another bite of nachos. I rolled my eyes and finished eating. After an hour of talking and eating everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for someone to do something interesting. I plopped down on the couch in between Miles and Yuki. I sighed and looked around, Justin, Arielle, and Harper had all managed to fit onto the love seat. Although Justin didn't look very comfortable in between Harper and Arielle. Tohru was sitting on the recliner with Kyo sitting on the arm rest. I looked around for my sisters and saw they were sprawled across the floor starring up at the roof. I looked over at Miles and sighed again.

"Miles I'm bored!" Miles rolled his eyes and smacked me in the back of the head.

"Well what am I supposed to do about that." I smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Do something fun!" Miles smiled evily and grabbed my arms and flung me off the couch. I sat up and everyone was laughing.

"That was fun." Miles stood up and walked over to me sticking a hand out to me. I smiled grabbing his hand and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey your right this is fun." I rolled over and sat on Miles' stomach.

"Hey your heavy get off!" I rolled my eyes and felt Miles shift underneath me.

"Hey what are you- whoa." Miles flipped me over so I was on the floor and he was sitting on my stomach. "And you think I'm heavy." Miles and I wrestled on the floor for a while when I heard someone cough, we both looked up and noticed everyone was starring at us. I rolled my eyes and sat on Miles' stomach again.

"Ya your still heavy." I rolled my eyes and everyone looked at me.

"Ha I win!" Miles sighed.

"As much fun as it is to watch you guys fight how about we go outside and do something. Oh we could have a fire in the back yard." Everyone nodded in agreement although there were odd looks coming from Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, as if they thought we were going to catch our back yard on fire. I snickered to myself as everyone stood up and made their way to the backdoor.

"Oh wait I'm gonna go get a sweater, Miles you know where everything is right?" Miles nodded so I turn and ran up the stairs to my bedroom to grab a jacket. I was searching thru my closest when I heard a soft knocking at my door. I turned to my door. "Come in." The door opened slightly and Yuki popped his head in my door.

"Umm miss uhh well I don't know your name." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's Jessica. Just Jessica." Yuki smiled slightly but I could tell he was not very sure about calling me by my first name.

"Ok well uhh Jessica I was hopping you had a sweater or something I could borrow because it's quite cold outside." I smiled and opened my closest door.

"Well the only one I have left is hot pink soo..." Yuki frowned, I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something I turned around and saw Miles' suitcase. I smiled and walked over to the bag and opened it, grabbing a sweater and closing it again. I tossed it to Yuki.

"Ummm I'm sorry I don't want to be unthankful but won't that guy be mad..." I smiled grabbing my sweater and ushering Yuki out the door.

"It's fine he won't hurt you... Much." I laughed and walked past the rat boy and back to go sit by the fire. I walked outside and took a seat beside Miles and an empty chair. I looked up and noticed Yuki had taken the seat next to me.


	5. Will This Happen Every Night?

Chapter 5-

I woke up because I heard banging down the hall. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room, everyone else was sleeping, Arielle in the middle and beside her Harper, I could hear Yuki breathing from the floor and Tohru over on the couch. I sat up, there was a defined banging coming from the hall. Then I caught a swear, I decided it must have been Kyo. I quietly slipped off the bed, careful not to land on Yuki and went in the hall. The window across from my parents bedroom was open so the curtains billowed in the breeze. Before I went out I grabbed a blanket off the floor. I squeezed though the window and up on the roof, sitting with his back facing me was Kyo. He was starring at the moon. I went up to him and sat down next to him.

"nice night, huh?" I said. Kyo yelped; not expecting me and started rolling off the roof, I caught him by the collar and started going down with him, luckily I caught a popped shingle and we stopped falling. I climbed back up to the top and Kyo stayed near the bottom.

"Why are you here?" he growled. I shrugged putting the blanket around me.

"I could ask you that, it is my house." I said starring at the moon. He grumbled and I laughed, I opened the blanket tent with my arm. "Get over here or you'll catch hypothermia, do you really want to have to explain that to Tohru?" he grumbled something about me having to shut up then sat next to me under the blanket. I could feel the tension. Then there was a sound of someone falling from behind me. I turned my head and saw a pair of hands holding onto the end of the roof, for a moment I thought one of my sisters had decided to come up, then a ruby red mess of hair popped up. Arielle pulled herself onto the roof.

"Sorry, but someone" she glared at me. "Left the door open and the air was really cold." She came over and stole the side of the blanket from Kyo and sat next to him. "What's with this, I thought you were going for Yuki, Kyo's mine." We laughed but Kyo just pulled away.

"You guys are crazy." He said. he jumped off the roof and landed on the lawn.

"kyo, that wasn't very smart!" called Arielle from next to me.

"Why?" I asked

"Lakota is down there. Should we go save him?" I nodded, my dog was lazy but she really liked chasing cats. We slipped back in the window and ran down and opened the back door, kyo was standing in the corner of the yard with Lakoda about 3 feet away held back by her chain.

"You own a fricken demon dog!" yelled Kyo trying to crawl up the fence. I went over to Lakoda and told her to calm down, Arielle stayed on the deck, she was kind of afraid of my dog. I guessed that was another thing they had in common. I finally managed to get Kyo to go back in the house.

"Kyo, go back to my sisters room before they wake up and think we kidnapped you." Kyo grumbled and headed up to the bed rooms. Arielle yawned and started following Kyo.

"I'm going to sleep, good night Haruhi." I looked at her quizzicly, I guessed she was sooo tiered she was thought I was a character from a different Manga. "I'll tell you in the morning, now come on or we'll wake up Justin." I followed her up and fell right asleep.

"WAKE UP!" yelled someone from the door. I kept my eyes closed and gripped the blanket, it was too early to be so happy. "Jessica, wake up!" said Jessie. I turned over and glared at her. she yelped and then started backing out. When I looked at the floor, Yuki was still sleeping. I turned over and saw that it was 10:30, I guessed it wasn't to early to wake up. I nudged Arielle and she sat up.

"What?" she asked slapping me in the head like a snooze button.

"I'm not your alarm clock, it's 10:30 and my sisters are downstairs with Tohru and Kyo." She rubbed her eyes.

"Fine, looks like Harpers down there too." She looked over the end of the bed but obviously couldn't see, she picked up Harpers pillow and chucked it at the sleeping Yuki. "Hey, Rat Boy you up?" Yuki sat up and groaned. He stood up and began trudching out to the hall. "He's scaryier then you." Said Arielle, looking genially freacked out.

"hey, why'd you call me Haruhi last night?" Arielle smiled.

"You guys looked like Haruhi and Hikaru in the church." She yawned and stood up, and stretched. she looked at the closet we'd shoved all her clothes in. "I'll get dressed later." She said. and we headed downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs Yuki sitting on the love seat. Tohru laughed.

"I guess you guys aren't morning people like Yuki." She said as she fried something on the stove.

"Well, usually I can actually get up, but when I wake up in the middle of the night from a cold wind, it's a little harder." said Arielle sitting at the island. Kyo was cutting something and his ears turned pink.

"wait, where are Harper, Jessie and Annelise?" I asked sitting beside Arielle.

"Their outside playing with your dog," said Tohru taking the pepper from Kyo.

"And Justin?"

"I think he's still sleeping, looks like Yuki fell asleep to." I looked over, Yuki was passed out on the love seat. Arielle jumped up and took a sharpie from the drawer. She uncapped it and went over to Yuki. She began to draw a mustach on Yuki then he opened his eyes and flipped her over. She landed on the floor with a THUD.

"You stupid, cat. I can't believe you stooped so low-" Yuki stopped as he looked at my best friend now sprawled on the floor rubbing her head.

"dang, that hurt." She said sitting up. Yuki blushed.

"I am sorry, Miss, er, Arielle." I walked over to her and pulled her up.

"No, she deserved it Yuki." I said. Arielle grumbled and shoved the sharpie in her hair. "Arielle, your getting roots." I said, Arielles naturel brown hair was poking out about an inch.

"Darn, I guess I'll get it re-dyed when we go to the mall today." I starred at her, I didn't remember discusing that. "Well, they need clothes don't they, and now" she stared up and her hair. "I need hair stuff." I laughed then I saw Justin starring at us.

"Justin, go get Miles he's still sleeping." Justin sighed and started going up the stairs.

Arielle went over to the back door and yelled at our friend and sisters to come inside.

"Tohru," said Harper. "I feel bad, you shouldn't have made us breakfast."

"No, no, it's alright!" she said waving the knife, Kyo caught the handle.

"Maybe I should hold the knife." He said. he took the knife from her then placed it in the sink. There was screaming coming from the stairs everyone looked over, Miles was walking down the stairs holding Justin over his shoulder like a sac of flower. Arielle started laughing uncontrollably. Kyo looked at her.

"You laugh a lot." He said. Arielle stopped laughing a starred at her breakfast. Miles placed Justin down then stood next to Kyo, Kyo was tall but Miles was a walking building.

"Say you're sorry." Said Miles, Kyo nodded then apologiezed to Arielle.

"That's okay!" she said. "So when we going to the mall?" everyone starred at her, I explained what she had told me, it made sense to me.

"Lets go after breakfast." Said Annelise.

"Ya!" said Jessie. I shrugged as I finished my breakfast. Then Arielle, Miles, Justin and I went up stairs to get dressed. 


	6. We're Going To The Mall

Chapter 6- we're going to the mall, great.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the front door. I heard someone honking the car horn. I laughed and locked the front door behind me. I walked over to the car parked in the drive way and opened the passenger door. I smiled at Miles who was going to be driving everyone to the mall. I hopped into the car and closed the door behind me.

"So where are we going first?" I asked and looked back at everyone who was crammed into the back seat of my parents van. Everyone shrugged, I rolled my eyes this was going to be a very long day. After about an hour of driving Miles parked the car at a mall and everyone hopped out and made their way to the front entrance. I smiled looking around at my friends.

"Well where should we go?" I looked at everyone. Miles stepped forward and looked at me.

"Well you girls need to go to the hair place thing, "I rolled my eyes smiling. "I can take your sisters and all the guys and you can take Tohru with you and go shopping when your done." Everyone nodded in agreement, or maybe they were just to afraid to agrue with Miles? Either way my friend and I took Tohru and headed to the hair salon.

"Thank you so much for bringing us here but I really don't need any new clothes I can just wear this. It's fine really." Tohru gestured down towards her school uniform that she had been wearing for the past two days. Harper looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Tohru it's fine really. Anyway it's a fun excuse to go shopping." We al laughed and walked into the hair salon. Arielle walked up to the front desk and smiled at the person their.

"Hello how can I help you?" The person behind the desk smiled at us kindly. Arielle looked at her.

"Hi. Is their anyway that the four of us can get our hair done?" Tohru, Harper, and I looked at Arielle.

"The four of us? I thought you were just getting your hair re-dyed." Arielle smiled at us evilly.

"Oh I didn't tell you. Oh well, you guys are genna get your hair done to." Tohru looked at her a smiled politely.

"Umm I don't want to be rude, but I couldn't possibly let you do that it's to nice I couldn't except it." Arielle smiled again and looked at her.

"Well you have to anyway it'll be fun. What else would you guys have done anyway just sit there?" No one argued so we all went and sat down.

"What should we do with our hair?" Everyone looked at me and frowned, maybe we should have thought about that. Harper looked up and smiled.

"Streaks." Everyone starred at her as if she was crazy. Harper just rolled her eyes. "We could get coloured streaks in our hair that'd be cool."

"Ya that sounds awesome we could do that. So what colours?" Harper smiled.

"I'm having blue." I nodded thinking for a while.

"Oh I could get pink." Arielle and Harper nodded. Arielle looked at her red hair and laughed.

"Well my hair is already coloured I just need it re-dyed." I smiled. My friends and I starred at Tohru who seemed to be deep in a train of thought, She looked at us and sighed.

"I don't know what colour I should get." My friends and I looked at each other and smirked, we were obviously thinking the same thing. We all looked at Tohru and smiled.

"Orange." All three of us said at the same time. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"What made you pick that colour?" I sighed and smacked my head. I looked at Arielle and Harper, they sighed and we all looked at Tohru and smiled.

"I just have a feeling Kyo would like that colour the best." I smiled and my friends and I laughed as Tohru just looked at us, obviously still not under standing what was so funny. After a few minutes of just chatting and talking about random things someone came over and took us all to get our hair done. We all just sat down and waited for our hair to be done.

"Well this is boring." Harper sighed and I nodded. After another half hour of talking and a whole lot of complaining we were ready to leave.

"Thank you. Have a good day." We thanked the person at the front desk and left to go do some shopping for Tohru.

"Hey look over there isn't that Miles and Kyo?" I looked over to where Harper was pointing. Miles was carrying Kyo over his shoulder trying to get him in to a store that Kyo obviously didn't want to go in to. I smiled and had and idea, I looked around and saw a rack of hats a few feet away. I smiled and picked up four and paid for them. I walked over to my friends and tossed them each a hat. They all looked at me as if to say, _Ok she has official gone nuts. _I rolled my eyes.

"Just follow me." I put on my hat making sure to hid all my hair, I looked around everyone had done the same as me. I smiled and we began to walk over to the boys who were still wrestiling with Kyo to get him in the store. Miles was the first one to notice us coming he looked at us and smiled.

"Hey girls. What's up?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You wanna put Kyo down?" Miles sighed and smirked. They all let go of Kyo, he fell down and hit the floor. _Thud. _

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Everyone laughed. Tohru ran up annd began helping Kyo up to his feet again. Miles smiled and looked at us.

"So what's with the random hats." I smiled and touched my hat.

"What you don't like them. Oh well I guess we can take them off." My friedns and I took off our hats. I shook my hair and it fell into place perfectly. I frowned and looked over at Tohru, she was clutching her hat, holding it down against her head.

"Miss Honda what's the matter?" Yuki stepped forward and looked at Tohru with concern in his eyes.

"Tohru aren't you going to take your hat off?" I looked at her, she shook her head. I sighed and noticed my sisters sneaking behind her. I smiled and went along with there plan. "Ok well we won't make you. You can let go of your hat." Tohru smiled and let go of her hat slowly, and then placing her arms by her side again. I nodded at my sisters and they reached up and plucked Tohrus hat off her head, revealing her light brown hair with orange streaks in it.

"Miss Honda your hair it's-"

"ORANGE?" I looked at Kyo, his mouth was open and he was starring at Tohru's hair. Miles came to stand behind me looking at all of our hair.

"I think it's cute." I smiled as he laid a hand on my shoulder. Justin stepped forwards and looked at all of our hair and then stopped when he looked at Arielle's hair.

"You didn't do anything to your hair though." Arielle punched him in the arm playfully.

"My hair is colourful enough." I laughed. I looked at all of the boys, neither of them had any shopping bags so I'm guessing they were having just as much luck as we were looking for clothes.

"Well since were all here why don't we all just go looking together?" Everyone nodded in agreement, with that we went looking for clothes for our new guest.

A few hours later we finally pulled into my driveway.

"Finally I can't to sit down." Everyone just nodded and walked into my house. After putting all of their clothes away Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo finally came to sit with us down stairs. I sighed and looked around.

"Come on Jessie let's go!" I heard a crashing coming from upstairs. I smacked my head looking up towards the stair case. My sisters came running down from up stairs but they stopped suddenly when they noticed I was starring at them.

"Where are you guys going... AND WHAT WAS THAT CRASH?" My sisters smiled trying to act innocent.

"Umm nothing?" I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"Ok then where are you going?" Jessie and Annelise looked at each other then back at me.

"Were just going to the park." I sighed and nodded. My sisters high fived and bolted out the door. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living room. Miles looked at me and smirked.

"Aren't you gonna go see what that crash was?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No I'll do it later." Miles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What should we do?" I shrugged and looked around. Arielle smiled evily and looked around at everyone.

"We should play truth or dare." Everyone starred at her, she shrugged and smiled again. "What it's an awesome game?" I laughed and nodded that could be fun. I looked around and everyone was nodding along with me.

"Ok so should we sit in a circle?" Justin looked around and we nodded. I smiled and sat in between Miles and Yuki.

"Well who should go first?" Miles smiled and looked at Kyo.

"Truth or dare, Orangey?" Kyo glared at Miles but bit back a response.

"Dare. Do your worst pretty boy." Miles smirked, looking at Kyo evily.

"Ok. Hmm. Why don't you go over to the park and tell Jessie that you don't like Tohru you think you like her?" Kyo's jaw hit the floor. He looked down and frowned grumbling to him self.

"Fine." Everyone jumped to the window to watch Kyo do his dare. Kyo walked over to the monkey bars where Jessie and Annelise were hanging upside down with their faces turning red. I rolled my eyes they were probably trying to see who could have the most blood rush to their heads. Kyo stopped a few feet away from my sisters who jumped off the monkey bars and were standing in front of him. I saw Kyo talking to the girls and judging by Jessie's reaction Kyo just finished his dare. Jessie lunged at Kyo with her arms out stretched as if to hug him. Before Jessie could reach him Kyo smacked her to the side and ran back towards my house with the twins approaching. Everyone jumped when the door slammed and a panting Kyo was starring at us.

"YOU WERE WATCHING ME?" I smiled and tried to control my laughter.

"Oh come on Kyo that was fun." Kyo sat down and grumbled something about hating this stupid game. "Kyo it's your turn."

"I KNOW IT'S MY TURN!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Harper truth or dare?" Harper thought for a second then smiled and looked at Kyo.

"Truth." Kyo rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Who's your favourite in our book?" Harper thought for a minute and smirked. I think this may end in blood shed.

"Tohru. She's nice and kind to everyone and really funny." Kyo opened his mouth to protest but just sighed and began to mutter to himself.

"It's my turn right?" I looked at Harper and nodded. She smiled and looked towards Justin. "Justin truth or dare?"

"Dare." Justin smiled as if to say, _Do your worst. _Harper thougt for a moment and smiled.

"I dare you to do the Waltz with Arielle." Justin's jaw dropped he sighed and grabbed Arielle by the hand. Harper turned on some type of music that my parents had lying around and everyone watched as they turned and twirled around the room.

"Oww JUSTIN MY TOE!" Justin apologised and he finished the dance by dipping her towards the ground. Everyone applauded their dance. Harper laughed.

"Where did you guys learn to do that?" Justin and Arielle blushed and sat back down in the circle. Justin smiled.

"My turn, Arielle truth or dare?" Arielle smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dare." Justin nodded and thought for a moment.

"I dare you to go read Kyo your story. What's it called?"Justin snapped her fingers trying to remember the other half of her dare. "Oh ya read Kyo Kyo Kareoke... In a separate room." Arielle sighed but grabbed my computer off the table.

"Come on cat boy let's go." Kyo was about to say something but Arielle grabbed Kyo by the arm and dragged him to the closet. Everyone listened. For a while it was quiet. _Crash! _Well it wasn't quiet anymore.

"YOU WROTE THIS HOW COULD YOU WRITE SUCH A BIG LIE?" _CRASH. _I sighed and asked Miles to go and separate the two from each other. After a few minutes Miles came back with Kyo over his shoulder and Arielle following close behind glaring at Justin. Miles sat Kyo down on my right and Arielle took the seat to my left I smiled and looked at them. I looked at Arielle.

"It's your turn." Arielle sighed nodding.


	7. I Guess That's The End Of That

_**Sorry for this and the last chapter, their very long and not very meaningful to the story. Well sorta, And One SUPER HUGE MONDO SPECIAL THANKS TO MUSICOOKIE FOR LETTING US USE HER STORY! **_

Chapter 7- I guess that's the end of that.

" Yuki, truth or dare?" asked Arielle her eyes glinting evilly,. I glared at her, I was wondering what she would make him do but I just didn't want her spilling blood.

"dare." Said Yuki smiling pleasantly. Arielle stuck her hand in her mouth as a gagging motion. Kyo snickered. When Arielle stopped she smiled evilly looking not at Yuki but at me, I was pretty scared.

"Jessica, go get your laptop, it's still in the closet from the last dare." I wasn't sure what she was up to but I went to the closet. I picked the computer up then headed back to the living room. I sat back next to Arielle and handed her the computer. She opened the internet then tapped into the search key: . it took a minute to load then she turned the laptop so I couldn't see what she was doing. A few minutes later she went over to Yuki and handed him the laptop. She pointed to somewhere on the screen.

"read from here." She scrolled down a bit then pointed again. "too here." She went over and sat down. Yuki shrugged and started reading. About a minute later the colour drained out of Yuki's face.

"…err…" was all he said, then POOF. Yuki turned into a small rat covered in his own clothes. I starred at Arielle.

"What did you make him read?" I asked. Kyo looked about as confused as me. He grabbed the computer from the dazed Yuki and, luckily Kyo was on the other side of me so I could see it.

_"Shigure, maybe my little Kyo-Kyo's just nervous." Yuki said understandingly. "I don't know if I've told you, Muffin-toes, but I've arranged for professional photographers to come. Also, professional cameramen are coming, too. These people will capture every moment. They're the best of the best. So once we're married, we can relive this most happy and glorious day over and over and over again, thanks to their efforts."_

_"Awww, are you camera shy, Kyo?" Shigure teased._

_Kyo looked anguished. He had looked like that ever since Yuki walked into the room._

_"Oh, come now, cameras aren't that bad."_

_"Shigure, leave him alone. Kyo-Kyo, my love, you need to eat. We can't have our big day with you on an empty stomach. Let's wheel you down to the table where you can eat those waffles."_

_Kyo tried resisting, but with an extremely exhausted mind and a sore and painful body from all he had gone through the day before, he was no match. You'd think he'd have some untapped inner strength to use in times of crisis like these, but no. Yuki and Shigure overpowered him with hardly any effort and forced him into the wheelchair. Shigure fastened the seatbelt, and Yuki padlocked it closed._

_"That's for safety reasons, my love. So you don't fall out or something."_

_What torment. Locked in a wheelchair and at Yuki's mercy._

_And, for the moment, at Shigure's mercy too. He and Yuki tried to lower Kyo carefully down the stairs, but it was a losing battle against gravity. So when Shigure sneezed, letting go of the wheelchair to cover his mouth, Yuki dropped Kyo._

_Screams and horrible crashing noises resounded throughout the house. Tohrue ran into the hallway, still wearing an apron and holding a pastry bag. Pink frosting oozed out of it as she ran to the crash site._

_"Kyo, are you okay?"_

_"Oh Kyo-sie-poo, my love, I am so sorry! Forgive me!" (Yuki)_

_"Ooops, bad time to sneeze. Sorry, Kyo… Kyo?"_

_Kyo was unconscious._

_"Oh, my love!"_

_"Here, Yuki, let's wheel him to the living room."_

_"Tohrue, you're getting frosting on him!" said Shigure. There was a smear of pink frosting on Kyo's cheek._

_"I'll get that…" said Yuki in a devilishly innocent manner. He licked it off. _

When I looked back up at Kyo he was as red as Arielle's newly coloured hair.

"Who the hell wrote this, I'll murder them!" he stood up and glared at me. I gulped, kyo could be scar-ry. I pointed at Arielle, I was going to tell him that she showed it to me but nothing came out,

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WRITE THIS!" he screamed. Arielle shook her head.

"I just found it! I wouldn't write anything like that!" she said quickly. Miles shook his head from behind Kyo and pulled his feet out from under him.

"if she says she didn't write it, she didn't write it, now sit down." Kyo grumbled and scooted back to his spot.

"Umm… It's Yuki's turn but he's still passed out-" POOF! I turned and flung myself into the kitchen along with Arielle, Harper, and Tohru . After a moment of us shaking in the corner and Kyo yelling at Yuki to put clothes on, Miles told us it was safe.

"So, Yuki, it's your turn." Said Arielle smiling sheepishly half hiding behind Miles.

"Alright, Jessica, truth or dare?" he smiled sweetly at me, I could tel he was still getting used to calling me by my first name.

"Dare." he thought for a moment then Harper sighed and whispered in his ear.

"Alright, I dare you to let Arielle give you bangs." I sighed, I was going to kill Harper. I huffed and sat on a dinning chair as Miles got a pair of scissors and handed them to Arielle. 20 minutes later she put down the scissors. Tohru handed me a mirror and smiled.

"You look pretty." She said. I looked at myself in the mirror, she was right it was nice. I laughed as Arielle bowed and Harper applauded her playfully. We all went back to the circle everyone starred at me.

"Tohru truth or dare?" she thought for a moment.

"Truth." She finally said. I gestured for my friends to lean in. we discust what to ask her for a moment then we finally agreed.

"Tohru, are there any veggis/fruits in the 'secret base' that you don't like?" kyo scratched his head, not knowing what the secret base was but he kept quiet.

"Umm… well I guess when I first moved in I wasn't very parsial to leeks, but I've learned to like them." She smiled at Yuki and then at Kyo.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Justin. He hadn't spoken since Yuki had transform, I was guessing he had just gotten over it. Kyo's mouth was wide open, I guessed he'd figured Tohru liked leeks since the first meal she'd ever cooked for them had been leeks and liver.

"YA, I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Harper waving a hand in front of his face.

"hey," said Miles. "Looks like it's Tohru's turn and I'm the only one left." I nodded my head. "dare." Said Miles before Tohru could even ask. Kyo shook his head coming out of his trans.

"hey, Tohru, you suck at this. Im taking your turn to get revenge." Tohru nodded, to nice to say no and Kyo smiled evilly. "for this dare, I need a jacket, Jessica, go get one." I sighed and stood up. Kyo followed me over to the closet, so did everyone else. kyo leaned against the wall as I opened the door and shuffled around looking for a jacket that would fit Miles. I was about to pull out my dads old jacket when all the lights went out. I felt someone push me and I fell into the closet. A split second later someone else got shoved in the closet. I stood up and tried to ajust to the dark. All I could see was hat someone, probably a guy, considering how tall he was, was also in the closet. I wrestled with the door handle but it was locked.

"Hey , let us out!" I said.

"No, this is the dare, you and Miles have to stay in there, ha!" said Kyo.

"Umm… Orangey, you might want to think again." Said Miles from the outside of the door. Then there was the sound of someone slidding to their knees and complaining.

"Damn, then who's in there?" he asked himself. I looked around I still couln't tell and they weren't talking so I turned a flashlight on and shined it in his face.

"It's Yuki." I called through the door, I could almost see Kyo's hair stand up on end and a shadow covering his eyes. Kyo laughed and then guarded the door, I could tell by the way his body pounded against the door. I sat down on a box and placed the flash light next to me.

"I have the feeling it's going to be a while until Miles can get him off. Yuki? Yuki are you alright?" I shinned the flashlight back on Yuki's face and took a better look. Yuki looked terrified. Then I remembered something, something from Yuki's child hood. I pounded myself against the door.

"Kyo let us out. NOW." I screamed at the door. There was silence from the other side of the door. Then the sound of a stick coming out between the door handles and the door opened. I couldn't see the others faces and I guessed they couldn't see mine. I touched the nearest persons face and pulled their hair.

"OW!" it was Harper. I moved my hand and pulled on Arielle's. they both leaned in a I whispered.

"Yuki's terrified, bring him up stairs, okay? I'll find the fuse box, do NOT let Kyo see Yuki. They'll be no end." They nodded, Arielle didn't even complain, and walked over to the closet. I heard them pick him up and start heading up the stairs. I sprinted downstairs and flipped the fuse, a second later the lights all came on. As I walked up stairs I heard Kyo say.

"Where's that Stupid Rat?" I came up and Harper and Arielle were glaring at Kyo.

"Kyo, can we see you come here please?" said Arielle. Kyo glared back and Arielle grabbed Kyo's ear and dragged him into the kitchen and slammed the door. I opened the door and stepped in locking it behind me.

"Why am I in here?" he asked. Arielle and Harper started cornering Kyo, I guessed they figured out why Yuki had been scared. I was pretty surprised Arielle was going along with this, er, leading this. I joined in a glared at him.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!" we yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" I opened my mouth to say something them froze, we couldn't tell him. I turned to my best friends, their mouths were open like they had realized it too.

"YOU'RE JUST STUPID, YOU MAY BE THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE BOOK BUT YOU HAVE NO BRAIN AND _**NO HEART**_." Yelled Arielle. She stomped off. Then we all watched TV, with Kyo and Arielle sitting on opposite sides of the living room.


	8. Why Would I Be Mad, Huh?

Chapter 8

My friends and I glarred at Kyo from across the living room.  
>" ok seriously stop looking at me!" I sighed rolling my eyes. We weren't going to prove anything just by starring at him. I stood up and looked at my friends.<br>"I'm going up stairs to check on uhhhh something." They nodded understandingly. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I sighed and looked at Yuki, I guess he had passed out when Harper and Arielle brought him up here. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. Miles came from behind me and leaned agInst the door frame.  
>"What happen to Yuki?" I sighed and walked back into my room With Miles following behind me. I sighed and placed the cloth on Yukis forehead. Miles frowned and looked at me again.<p>

"So what happen?" I sighed and turned to MIles.

"KYO DID THIS HE SHOULD KNOW BETTER! HES SO STUPID SOMETIMES." MIles looked at me again and frowned.

"How'd he do this." I sighed and began to explain Yukis childhood to Miles.  
>"Ugh my head." I smiled and turned around. Yuki was sitting in my bed rubbing his head. I turned around to tell Miles something but I discovered he was gone... I walked over to stand by Yuki. He smiled up at me then frowned.<p>

"What happen?" I sighed and sat on the end of the bed. This was a long day.  
>"Kyo locked us in a dark closet and then you passed out." Yuki picked up the cloth I had put on his head and smiled.<br>"Thank you for the help Jessica." I smiled and began to walk to the door with yuki following me down the stairs. I walked down stairs and stopped on the bottom step I looked around at everyone everyone was their except Miles and Kyo. I sat down on the couch looking up when Yuki sat down next to me I looked at my friends.  
>"Where are Kyo and Miles?" Arielle and Harper laughed shrugging their shoulders.<p>

"Well Miles came down stairs and he asked to see Kyo for a minute and they went somewhere... I think outside.." CRASH. I smirked and my friends And Yuki laughed. I smiled and looked at them.  
>"Well I think I found them." Justin sat up and looked at me.<br>"Aren't you gonna go stop him from hurting Kyo?" I smiled and looked at my friends then at Yuki and shook my head.  
>"Naww that's fine, he won't hurt him... Much" Everyone laughed. We sat down watching tv and waited for Kyo and Miles to come back inside.<p>

A few days had past since we played truth or dare and everything was getting back to normal, kinda. I was sitting on the loveseat in my living room when Kyo came downstairs and walked over to Harper. I rolled my eyes and looked out my living room window.  
>"hey," said Kyo "Harper, get over here." he was standing by the kitchen and they slipped in. i went over and put my ear to the door, the door openedabout an inch and i watched them.<br>"What?" asked Harper. Kyo scratched his head awkwardly.  
>"you know what happened, before?"<br>"What? lots of stuff happened before. when you came out of the book, when we played truth or dare when we _"  
>"the truth or dare."<br>"yes, i remember."  
>"Is everyone still made at me?"<br>"You mean me, Arielle and Jessica?" Kyo nodded sheepishly. "why do you care?"  
>"I dont care!"<br>"Whatever, I don't really care any more and I know Arielle is fine but I don't Know about Jessica, everything can seem fine with her but she could acctually be very mad." Kyo sighed and nodded.

"So she can hide what she's feeling?" Haper nodded. "Great, just great." I rolled my eyes and stood up and slammed open the kitchen door.  
>"What's up Harper?" Harper frowned and looked at me.<br>"You heard all of that didn't you?" I smiled and looked at her.

"Herad what?" Harper ooked at Kyo and smirked.

"why don't you ask your self Kyo?" I glared at Kyo and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. I filled it with water and took a sip glaring.

"What do you want?" Kyo scratched his head and sighed.  
>"Are you guys still mad?" I frowned and looked at him.<br>"Why do you care?"  
>"I SAID I DON'T CARE!" I rolled my eyes and looked at him and sighed.<br>"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." I smiled and walked passed Kyo and sat at the kitchen table. Kyo glared at me sitting down on the chair across the table.

"What type of answer was that?" I smirked and looked up at Kyo. I looked around the room and saw Harper trying to sneak out of the kitchen un noticed I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You know if you want to leave Harper you can right?" Harper smiled bolting out of the room. I frowned and glared at Kyo, he frowned and glared at me.

"ARE YOU OR AREN'T YOU?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine if you must know yes I am mad at you." Kyo frowned and stood up causing his chair to hit the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?" I opened my mouth to explain but I realised I couldn't. I smiled and glare at Kyo.

"I can't tell you." He waved his hands around his head and glared at me.

"YOU CAN'T JUST BE MAD AT ME AND NOT TELL ME WHY!" I rolled my eyes and threw my glass of water at the cat boy.

"Sheesh calm down."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU CAN'T JUST THROW STUFF AT ME I'LL THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW YOU-" _SLAM. _I turned around and smiled as Yuki and Miles walked threw the door, both of them glaring at the soaking Kyo. Miles glared at Kyo and turned to me.

"Uhh what are you guys doing? And what's going on?" I smirked and glared at Kyo as Miles wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectivly. Kyo mumbled something under his breath while looking at Miles.

"NOTHING'S GOING ON" Miles rolled his eyes and turned back towards me.

"What did Kyo do?" Kyo's hair stood on end as he glared at Miles.

"WHAT DID I DO? DO YOU NOT SEE THAT I'M THE ONE COVERED IN WATER? Whatever forget you I'm going up stairs. Kyo stormed out of the room passing a smirking Yuki on his way out.

"Oh Miles weren't you supossed to tell uhh Jessica something?" Miles nodded and smiled at me.

"Your cousin is coming over." I whipped around and looked at Miles.

"You mean Julien?" Miles nodded.

"JESSICA!" I smiled I guess that means my cousins here.


	9. Oh, Great More People

Chapter 9

I walked out of the kitchen and saw my little cousin Julien sitting on Jessie's lap. I walked up to him and rusled his hair.

"Hey Julien, how you doing?" Julien gestured for me to go closer, I leaned in and he pointed at Kyo who was starring at him from the stairs.

"Why does he have a tail?" I looked over to Kyo who was starting up the stairs again, his tail was out behind him and his cat ears were folded back. I laughed and rusled his hair again, I stood up and Tohru came up to us and smiled.

"is this your cousin?" she asked. I nodded, "He kind of reminds me of Momiji, how old is he?"

"11 in January." Just then my sisters bolted up the stairs, when they came down they were dragging Kyo, he was sticking a shirt on his head and was struggling to go back upstairs.

"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled.

"NO! my cousin wants to meet you!" Kyo got shoved down the stairs. When he got to the bottom Julien lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That boys really loud." He said. Kyo put his hands on either side on Juiens head and twisted.

"Why are you so annoying?" he asked as Julien tried to get Kyo off him, it reminded me of something but for some reason, I couldn't put my finger on it. Just then there was a crash from above. I looked at my friends who were both looking at me.

We bolted up the stairs shoving my sisters out of the way, I opened the door a little and saw a blonde kid sitting on the floor rubbing his head, he was dressed kind of like a girl and was muttering in german.

"So should we just say hi?" asked Harper. I nodded.

"couldn't be any worst then the first time, right? They laughed and we walked in.

"Hello Momiji." I said. Momiji looked up and his face broke into a grin and he jumped up.

"Guten tag! My name is Momiji!" he came up and kissed each of us on the hands.

"Hello Momiji, I'm Jessica, this is Harper and Arielle." Momiji then saw something behind us and pushed past Harper and me.

"TOHRU!" he ran to the stairs and flung his arms out about to hug Tohru, just then Kyo's arm popped out and held Momiji's face.

"Hold it!" Kyo's head came out and he glared at Momiji. "What if they didn't know about the curse, you idiot?" Momiji quit fake whinning and turned to Kyo.

"So, they do know?" he turned back to Tohru. "Do you know them, Tohru?" Tohru nodded, smiling. Momiji turned and ran to us and was about to hug Arielle when Kyo caught him again.

"Hold it lover boy, just because she knows them doesn't mean they know about it!" he glowered at Momiji who turned around.

"But they don't mind if I transform in front of them, do you girls?" he turned back and grapped at Arielle. "Hey, Arielle, I think Kyo has the hots for you!" I don't think she meant to but Arielle blushed a little bit.

"I DO NOT!" yelled Kyo, he let go of Momiji who went diving into Arielle.

**POOF! **

There was a cloud of smoke, when it began clearing Arielle was sitting up holding Momiji.

"Hello Justin." Said Tohru from the top of the stars. I looked over at Justin who was walking up the stairs scratching his head.

"The door was open so I came in." he noticed Arielle and laughed. "Did it happen again?" he asked. Arielle grumbled. She stood up and handed Harper Momiji.

"What gave it away? Was it the explosion, or the talking rabbit?"

just then there was a crashing sound from below then Miles called out

"JESSICA! There's some random goth dude here!" he sounded frightened, I guess if a random dude appears out of a book, it would be pretty scary, even if it had happened before. I zipped past Tohru and downstairs, sitting on the floor was a boy with black and white hair rubbing his head and looking around. He noticed Yuki and went over and tugged on his shirt.

"Yuki, where am i?" he asked. We all came went to the living room and starred. (Expect Momiji who had been banished to the bathroom) Yuki turned to Haru and sighed

"Why are you asking me? What if I'm just as confused as you?" just then Miles appeared next to me, and I had impression he had 'triggered' Haru.

"Who's that?" he asked. I sighed.

"That's Haru." Haru turned to me and leaned closer to Yuki.

"Get off me Haru." Said Yuki shrugging him off. I turned back to Miles.

"This is you fault, you know that, right?" Miles looked slightly offended but he just sat next to Julien. "Anyway Haru, yes I know who you are, so does Harper and Arielle, take a seat, this might take a while." He sat next to Yuki and we explained.

"Okay, whatever." Said Haru looking pretty bored.

"I can't believe you?" said Kyo sitting next to Justin on the love seat arm rest. "You're just to damn calm."

"I bet Kyo spazed out, right?" asked Haru. Kyo glared at Haru.

"I DID NOT!" Haru sighed and turned to me.

"He did." Kyo got up.

"I DID NOT YOU'RE JUST TO DAMN CALM AND IT'S IRRITATING YOU STUPID COW BOY!" Something in Haru changed, he looked mental, I guessed he had just turned black. Arielle gulped next to me as Haru stood up and started taunting Kyo.

"Umm… Jessica do I have permission to get Miles to lock haru in a closet until he calms down?" she asked. I sighed and pulled Miles' head down.

"So I'm guessing you want me to get Kyo to stop?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He's the least of our worries, Haru's really… not good when he's black." Miles looked at me like I was crazy. I told him I'd explain later and he went over to Haru, first he tried talking reason with him, which just made Arielle, Harper, Annelise, Jessie and I to face palm. Then he picked Haru over his shoulder and luged him along. I smiled but Arielle laughed. I looked at her but she just smiled like _tell you later. _

Just then Momiji skipped downstairs.

"why is Haru being lugged off by sascwatch?" he asked as he plopped next to Tohru.

"No, reason." Said Harper.

"Oh," said Justin. "I don't know why but that just reminded me; you have mail." I sighed.

"And you didn't bring it in?" he shrugged and Arielle stood up.

"Ill go get it." She walked out. A minute later she came in smiling. "There from our parents," her voice cracked a little. I jumped out of my seat and Harper and my sisters followed, we crowded around her. we looked at pictures and letters, my eye's were full of tears. I looked up and there's were too. Miles came down the stairs whipping his hands.

"Okay, that's taken care of-" he noticed us crying. "Whoa, what's with the cry fest?" I pulled him over and handed him his letters. After a few minutes we all calmed down and sat back in the living room.

"I've been meaning to ask," said Yuki. "Where are your parents?" I smiled.

"They're on a cruise around the world." I said. Arielle had kept the mail, then she pulled out four large folders.

"Hey look, our school registrations." She said. I realized that meade sense- school was starting in a week. I waved my hand; not wanting to deal with it yet.

DING-DONG

The door bell rang, I turned around in my chair and saw my aunt (Julien's mom) standing at the door.

"Hi aunty Darla." I said, my friends waved to her.

"Hi Jessica, who are your friends?" she asked still smiling.

"Well, that's Arielle and that's Harper, you've met them." Arielle leaned in from the arm rest.

"I think she means the Manga characters that have invaded your living room." I blushed. Talk about a blonde moment.

"Oh, those are some friends." I smiled hoping that my aunt bought it.

"Okay, well I'm here for Julien." Julien stood up, gave me and all my friends hugs then left with his mother, who still looked a little suspicious.

"Hey," said Harper. "How long has Haru been- wherever Miles put him." Miles shrugged.

"!0, er, 15 minutes?" he guessed. I turned to Yuki.

"do you think he would be calm by now?" I asked him.

"It's tuff to say, maybe someone should go check?" I nodded, that was a good idea, but who to chose…?

"You go." Said Jessie to Yuki.

"Why Yuki?" I asked. Annelise smiled.

"Because, we're to scared to go up there." Yuki sighed and stood up.

**Okay, sorry for the stupid ending, my friend was pestering me to finish it so she could write the next chapter anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. We're bored again

Chapter 10

I stood up and walked over to stand by Yuki.

"Jessica what are you doing?" I smiled rolling my eyes and looking at him.

"Well I'm not going to let you go alone to get Haru, he could go beserk." I heard my sisters gigiling behind me, I whipped around and glared at them. "What is so funny?" My sisters looked at each other and then back to me.

"Nothing." The way they were speaking I couldn't help but be suspicious. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Yuki who was chuckling slightly. I glared at him.

"What?" He smiled and just looked at me. I sighed and began to walk away, I think everyone in this house has gone _crazy. _

"Wait I'm sorry do you still want to come with me to get Haru?" I looked over my shoulder to Yuki and smiled.  
>"Ok let's go." He smiled slightly and we began to walked up stairs.<br>"So where did miles put him?" I smacked my head and sighed, I knew I was forgetting something.  
>"Uhhh I don't know exactly where he put him so I guess we'll just have to look around." Yuki sighed but nodded. I walked over to my sisters room and opened the door. There was a bunch of blankets on the floor in the corner farthest away from the twins beds I laughed. I guess that where Kyo is sleeping. I looked around for Haru but he wasn't there. I closed the door and shrugged turning to face Yuki again. I walked over to my parents bed room and looked around the room. There was nothing there except for the blankets and pillows that were thrown everywhere from this morning. Yuki sighed, I turned around and gave him a questionably look. He frowned and nodded towards my room.<br>"I guess that means he's in your room." I sighed and walked over to my bedroom door and turned the handle. I gasped and looked around my room all of my picture frames that were on the walls we smashed and scattered around the room. The books in my shelf had been tossed around and the shelf had been pushed over so it laid in the middle of my room. All of Miles' clothes were thrown around carelessly and I couldn't find his suitcase. That's when I noticed my window was open. I sighed and looked back at Yuki who was looking at me as if waiting for a reaction of some sort. I frowned and turned toward my bed where Haru was lying on his side with his back towards us. I sighed and picked up a pillow that was laying on the floor and tossed it a the bot on my bed.  
>"HEY WHY IS MY ROOM SUCH A DISASTER AREA?" Haru turned to look at me and smiled slightly.<br>"Sorry about that I was just about to start cleaning up when-" I took a step forward and sat down at the foot of my bed looking at the cow boy who was sitting cross legged and kept looking between me and Yuki. Yuki came and stood beside me glaring at his cousin.  
>"Jessica I'm so sorry for him. He doesn't really know what he does when he's angry. Can you forgive me?" I smiled and looked at Yuki.<br>"Why would I have to forgive you? You did nothing." I sighed and looked around my room and stopped when my eyes fell on Haru. He was looking at Yuki with a small smile that was barely noticeable, but Yuki and I both noticed.  
>"What are you smiling about?" Haru looked at me and then Yuki.<br>"You called her Jessica." Yuki nodded not understanding what the big deal was. Haru smile got bigger as he laid back down with his elbows propping him up still looking at Yuki who was standing close to me at the end of the bed. Haru raised an eye brow and looked at me. "Why don't you do that with Tohru?" Haru smirked. Yuki blushed slightly.

"Well she asked me to- i really don't even know her last name.." I put my hand on my head, now i new what Arielle felt like with her and Justin.

"ya, I asked him to" Haru smirked still staring at Yuki. i smaked his head. "Stop doing that he obviously doesn't want you staring at him sheesh." Both of the Sohmas turned to look at me. I sighed as Haru turned back to Yuki.  
>"Yuki you're blushing." I smacked Haru's head.<br>"Haru stop it Yuki is just calling me by my first name what's the big deal?" Haru looked at me and then began to glare at Yuki again. I sighed I guess there was no reasoning with him. I turned around stood up looking At Haru.  
>"Well I'm gonna go- whoa!" I took a step forwards and tripped on a pair of pants that were laying on the floor. I fell forwards and landed on Yuki who had turned around to face me. We both hit the ground for a second and looked at each other.<p>

_**POOF! **_

I smiled and sat up looking at the tiny gray rat who was looking back at me.

"Sorry." I smirked looking down trying to hide my laughter. Haru leaned over the side of the bed looking down at us.

"You're laughing?" I smiled and turned to Haru who was looking at me like I was crazy or something. I punched him in the arm as I stood up.

"You know this is your fault." Haru rubbed his arm looking at me.

"Owww you hit hard." I rolled my eyes and looked down to Yuki who was glaring at Haru but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Umm I'll wait for you guys outside ok?" The Sohma boys nodded so I headed to the door and walked out of the room.

_**POOF! **_

I leaned against the wall and waited for my bedroom door to open.

"What's up?" I turned around to find Haru leaning up against the door frame and Yuki standing behind him. I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"I just realised you don't know who I am. I'm Jessica, and I already know about the curse so you don't have to worry about me freaking out about Yuki being a rat." Haru nodded and shook my hand. For someone who doesn't have a clue where he is he seems pretty calm. I smiled and turned to lead the way down stairs. My sisters were sitting on the couch with Kyo in between them. Tohru and Harper were sitting on the love seat and were watching Momiji laughing and sitting on the floor. I looked around and saw that Arielle was sitting on the reclining chair. I looked around wondering were Miles and Justin were but I couldn't find them, I guess they must be outside or something. I looked around and realised that everyone was starring at us.

"Ummm what's everyone looking at?" I could feel the colour rushing to my face. I heard my sisters giggle so I shot them a glare. My friends looked at each other and smirked.

"You guys took forever... we got so bored were talking about school." Arielle frowned and looked at me. I turned around to walk back up stairs but someone grabbed my arms. I turned around and looked down at Haru who were holding onto my hands to keep me from running away. I looked at Yuki and he sighed pointing at the group with his other hand.

"They told him to stop you." I sighed and walked down stairs grumbling to myself. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch and Haru and Yuki sat on either side of me.

"Why do we have to talk about school?" I whined hoping there was a way I could get out of this.

"Jessica we have to register for school sooner or later." I smirked and looked at Arielle.

"I pick later." Everyone sighed and stared at me. Harper smiled and looked at me again.

"Well I guess we can register tomorrow ok?" I nodded and laid my head on the back of the couch.

"Oh hey where is Miles... and Justin?" Arielle smiled.

"Miles is taking Justin home his parents came back today. I nodded and sighed closing my eyes.

"Ummm I'm sorry to ask but where will Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Haru and I be going to school?" My head snaped up and I looked at Tohru. I completely forgot about them. I looked at my friends who just shrugged and looked back at me.

"Well I guess you could go to our school." Kyo jumped up off of the couch nearly missing my head.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL WITH THAT STUPID RAT!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Haru. He grabbed Kyo by the ankle and he hit the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU COW BOY? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND TRIP ME? I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Kyo grabbed Haru by the collar of his shirt and stood him up. Just when I was starting to get scared that someone could get hurt the front door opened to reveal Miles who was throwing his keys up in the air and catching them.

"What's up... Kyo what are you doing to uhhh Haru I think your name is?" Haru nodded while Kyo just sat back down and mumbled to himself about stupid timing. Miles rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs staring at the group in the living room. Everyone stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes when Arielle stood up and sighed.

"Well I guess we should make supper now, who wants to help?" Tohru stood up along with Harper and the twins. I rolled my eyes the only reason the twins wanted to go is so they could sneak whatever food was possible. Miles stood up and took the seat that Arielle was sitting in. The boys and I just spent the next hour or two just taling about really anything that came to mind. When it was time for dinner we all sat down and ate quietly. A few hours past I looked at my watch and sighed it was eleven o'clock I guess I should head up stairs and go to sleep.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I jumped slightly and turned to face Haru who was standing behind the couch satring at me.

"Ya what's up?"

"Well where are me and Momiji sleeping?" I sighed and looked around.

"Well I guess since Justin is gone you could sleep in the living room." Haru nodded and walked away to tell Momiji. A couple minutes later everyone was saying goodnight and heading to their rooms. I jumped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Yuki Jessica time to wake up!" I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head trying to block out the childish voice trying to wake me up. "Come on you guys it's eleven o'clock wake up!" I picked up a pillow and threw it over my head hitting Momiji in the face. I heard the door open and someone else walked in.

"What are you doing in here? If you wake either of them up your dead you stupid bunny." I rolled over and sighed. Now Kyo and Momiji were bickering in the middle of the room. I jumped out of bed and lunged at them both.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I heard someone talking before I could say anything I turned around and saw Yuki standing behind almost as angry as I was. Kyo smacked Momiji in the back of the head.

"You see what you did?" I yawned and looked at both of the squabbling Sohma's. I sighed and turned to Yuki. He pushed Kyo and Momiji out the door and we glared at them.

"GET OUT!" I slammed the door and crawled back into bed. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't I sighed and got out of bed throwing a pillow at Yuki who was trying to sleep on the floor.

"Come on Rat Boy we might as well get up." He sighed and reluctantly we both headed downstirs. I yawned and sat at the table and Yuki sat across from me.

"Wow there so much like zombies it's scary." I shot Kyo an evil glare. Arielle stood up and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys you do know were going to register for school in an hour so you have to actually wake up." I sighed and put my head on the table. This morning couldn't get any worse.


	11. School? School! NOOOO

CHAPTER 11

"What's for breakfast?" I asked with my head still on the table.

"Oh, you missed breakfast, we have to go now." Said Arielle. I put my head up and glared at her, she shrugged and Harper tossed me and Yuki a granola bar. I caught mine but Yuki's hit him in the head. I sighed and ate my breakfast bar.

"Okay, time to go." Said Miles. I stood up and we all packed into the van. My sisters and Momiji had been volunteered to sit on the floor. After twenty minutes of a lot of complaining Miles found a parking spot and we got out. We all went in the school and waited in line at the front office.

"J.? that's an odd name for a school." Said Yuki- somewhere along the trip he had just stopped being tiered.

"Not really, John Henry Picard was the guy that founded this school." Said Harper.

"Ya, it used to be called and was an all girls school or all boys, I always get it wrong." Said Arielle shrugging. Just then I saw Justin sneaking up behind Arielle, I had no clue what he was doing at our school but I just kept quiet. He went right behind Arielle then tazered her. she screamed, really loud and high pitched. She turned around to him then chased him around the hall way. I grabbed her arm and she stopped. She punched Justin in the arm.

"That's hurt." He said rubbing his arm. Arielle glared at him.

"Why are you here anyway?" she said.

"I'm going to this school now." Arielle's glare melted off her face and she smiled.

"That's awesome!"

"Hey guys," said Haru. "I think we're next." We went into the office and registered everyone. After another 5 days of a lot of complaining. It was the first day of school.

"This is dumb." Said Kyo as we walked up to the school. A 3rd grader ran across his path and he stopped in his tracks making Justin run into him. "What's with all the little kids?" he asked grabbing Momiji's collar to stop him from running off with a group of 5th graders.

"Our school is K-12." Said Harper. I nodded along with Arielle.

"So, we all remember, right? Jessie and Annelise, you're both helping Haru and Momiji, Harper; Tohru, Jessica; Yuki," she smiled but pretend gagged. "And I'm helping Kyo." We all walked into our class- after dropping Justin, Jessie, Annelise, Haru and Momiji- and sat down in our pre-class pairings. Yuki was sitting next to me smiling pleasantly.

"_Bonjour._" Said Mme. Piano. "_Aujourd'ui, ons va…" _she went on to explain lots of stuff about this year when I noticed Yuki looked very confused. I leaned in and explained what she was saying. She switched to English, that's why she'd always been my favourite teacher. "Do we have any new people?" I kept my hand down and so did my friends. "Who are these?" she walked up to the three desks we had infiltrated and pointed at Tohru.

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda." There was some murmuring then Yuki smiled.

"And I'm Yuki Sohma," there was some giggling from the girls, then they all starred at Kyo who melted under his desk.

"This is Kyo." Said Arielle. There was more murmuring, like _weird names, _Harper turned to the class.

"there from Japan, give it a rest." There was still some people looking at the boys, but we got on with the class. After a while of just talking she told us to write a paragraph on our summers. Yuki blushed and I told him he could come up with a good- French- lie with my help.

"Jessica, thank you for helping me." He said. he smiled sweetly at me and I felt the blood rush to my face. just then there was a whispery yell from behind me, I turned in my chair just in time to see Arielle with her head on her desk like _why me!_

"Something wrong?" I asked her. she put her elbows on the desk and starred at me.

"He's impossible." I laughed.

"Wanna switch?" I asked. Yuki turned in his chair and glared at Kyo who was scowling at his blank paper.

"Are you causing problems?" Kyo glared at him then turned his attention back to his paper. After doing a lot of things, the first week of school was finally over.

"Okay, we are officially giving them a crash course on French when we get home. That was about the hardest first week of school ever." Said Arielle on the E.T.S. She semi-glared at Kyo.

"So what are we doing when we get home?" said Momiji. We shrugged and got off the bus.

"It's really hot." Said Haru dumping Harper's water on his head.

"It is." Said Harper snatching the bottle from him.

"Hey, why don't we go to the pool around the corner?" said Arielle putting her hair in a pony tail.

"Yes," said Kyo. "Because going to a pool with a bunch of _girls _is a smart thing for us." Harper sighed and walked up the stairs in my living room.

"Well I'm going to get my swim suit if any one wants to come with me to the pool." There was a bit of complaining but we all went up stairs. As we where going into our separate rooms, Kyo grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey, none of us have swimsuits." He said. I giggled along with Arielle and Harper.

"But we bought you one." Said Arielle she ran off to our room and came back holding a small bag. "here." She pulled out a bleu piece of clothe, it was a speedo, we cracked up laughing but Kyo turned so red he matched Arielle's hair.

"WHAT THE- THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D EVER WEAR THAT!" we laughed more and Tohru came out of the room.

"Oh, Umm… Kyo's right I don't have one either…" Harper grabbed her arms

"Come on Tohru, you can borrow one of mine." They left and we kept laughing.

"Here Kyo." She pulled out another swim suit, it was a green set of trunks. He grabbed them from her and went into my sister's room. Arielle handed me a blue swimsuit and I walked into our bedroom and I tossed it at Yuki. It hi him in the head.

"Sorry." I said as I tried to muffle my laugh.

"Haru! Momiji!" yelled Arielle down the stairs. "Catch!" I stepped out of the room just in time to see Arielle launch a yellow and a black trunks down the stairs.

"when did you buy Haru and Momiji swimsuits?" I screamed and turned to Yuki who was standing right behind me with a towel over his shoulder.

"Oh, we expected more people to 'Show up' and there was a big sale at the mall so we bought swim suits for anyone we thought might pop up." Yuki smiled like that made sense and headed downstairs. Arielle zipped into the bedroom, grabbed her bag and zoomed downstairs.

I looked around at the people.

"Like I said before, this is a dumb idea." Said Kyo.

"Alright, so…" said Arielle smirking.

"Is anyone even listening to me!" yelled Kyo. Arielle pointed.

"I knew you where going to say that." He shot her a questioning look.

"Don't you remember, you stupid cat, here we're a book." I looked at Yuki. Finally somebody was getting it, no one had brought it up but I knew they still weren't getting, well maybe except Haru, I was pretty sure he didn't care.

"Let's go! Let's go!" said Momiji. Kyo grabbed him between his fists.

"Everytime you open you mouth."

"Come on guys." Said Miles heading out the door. "Let's go." as we walked out the door Arielle snapped her fingers and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Seaweed brain." she said. "Meet us at the pool." she kept on the phone for a minute yelling, lauging, then he made her count to three and apperently hung up on her. "He's _so_ getting pushed in the deep end." she grumbled.

I smiled and walked out the door.


	12. Yuki And Jessica Sitting In A Tree

CHAPTER 12

"Come on Arielle you can plot your revenge on the way there." She chuckled and walked out the door.

"Wait were coming." Harper and Tohru came running down the stairs as fast as they could. I laughed and looked at them.

"You do know we wouldn't leave without you right?" Harper frowned and looked behind me.

Well you wouldn't but they would. I turned around to see everyone following Miles around the corner to the pool. I sighed locking the door when Harper walked out.

"Well I guess we should go catch up them." I ran over and began walking beside Miles and Haru. "gee thanks for waiting." I punched Miles in the arm and he smiled down at me.

"Hey you guys take FOREVER". I rolled my eyes and we walked in silence. When we got to the pool Miles stepped forward and payed for everything. After that was done we walked to the pool area and got ready. I went to the change room and changed. I came out and looked around, Miles was playing with my sisters in the shallow end of the pool splashing around. I looked over to the deep end and saw Kyo and Momiji just swimming around I sighed and walked over to Haru and Yuki who were sitting in the shade of an umbrella that was besides the pool.

"Hey aren't you guys going to get in the water?" Yuki smiled and looked up at me.

"Maybe later but for now I'm fine right here." I smiled and sat down on a chair next to them.

"Hey Jessica!" I turned around and saw Arielle and Harper jumping into the water. When they re surfaced they looked at me and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"Hey where's Tohru?" My friends pointed to the entrance of the change room and I frowned. Tohru was just standing there looking at the water. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi Jessica are you getting in the water?" I smiled and nodded. I looked down and saw she was carrying a towel and her bag.

"Here I'll go put you're stuff over here." Tohru nodded and handed me her stuff. I walked over to my chair and sighed looking at Yuki and Haru.

"You sure you guys don't want to get in he water?" They nodded so I just shrugged and dived into the pool. Then I smirked and called Harper over. Harper swam over and smiled happily.

"What is it Jessica?" I smiled and whispered my plan in her ear. She smiled and nodded and we both walked over to the edge of the pool near where the Sohma boys were sitting.

"Hey Yuki can you hand me my towel? It's over on my seat." Harper smiled and turned to Haru.

"Hey Haru you wanna hand me mine?" The boys shrugged and grabbed our towels and walked over to the edge I smiled and grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him into the pool. Making sure I moved out of the way so he didn't land on me.

SPLASH.

I smiled and turned around Haru and Yuki re surfaced just in time to see me and Harper high five. We smiled and tried to stop laughing at the soaking boys. They both looked at us and frowned.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I smiled and swam forward.

"You guys wouldn't come in so we made you come in." Harper laughed and swam off. I turned towards the Sohmas and smiled. "come on let's go." Yuki and Haru frowned but swam ahead with Harper.

"Hey guys!" I looked over and saw Justin running towards us at high speed. He hesitated at the edge of the pool when he saw Areille glaring at him.

"Hi Justin!" He smiled and turned to Tohru and waved. Arielle smirked and waved at him.

"Hey Justin come here." Justin shook his head frowning. "come on I'm not going to hurt you." Justin frowned and shook his head again. I frowned looking behind Justin at my two sisters who were standing behind him. Arielle smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey fine if I can't pull you into the pool they can push you in." Justin looked confused as two sets of hands pushed him in the back and into the pool below him. Justin resurfaced and glared at Arielle who was laughing un controllably.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Justin said while trying to cough up the water he had inhaled.

"I guess you won't hang up on me any more will you?" Justin frowned and glared at the red head. I smiled and swam over to Yuki who was playing in the deep end.

"Hey Yuki having fun?" I smirked and looked at him he smiled but frowned when he something behind me.

"CANON BALL!" I frowned and turned around and gasped as a man was jumping from the side of the pool. I looked up looking down at me was a man about to land on top of me.

"JESSICA WATCH OUT!" I felt hands pushing my side and turned just in time to see The man landing almost completely on Yukis head. The man swam away and high fived some random guy who was laughing hysterically. I swam over to Yuki and frowned as everyone else herded us.

"Yuki are you ok?" Yuki smiled at me rubbing his head.

"I'm fine are you ok? I smiled then frowned as everyone began to fuss over me.

"Guys I'm FINE Yuki is the one who got landed on sheesh". They rolled their eyes as Yuki jumped out of the pool and sat on the side still holding his head. Justin stepped forward and smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I think this goes without saying but I think we should go home." I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the pool after Yuki. After a little walking we rounded the corner and everyone piled in to the house. Justin smiled and looked at me.

"Hey I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes as Arielle punched him in the arm.

"People almost died today and you're thinking of food?" Justin shrugged and nodded. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the stairs, this day is WAY to long.

"I'll make dinner." Said Tohru going into the kitchen

"Oh, Tohru," said Harper. "We couldn't ask you to make dinner for all of us on your own… Arielle will help you." Arielle glared at Harper.

"Thanks for volunteering me." She grumbled. Just then I noticed Yuki making his way up the stairs. He must have been less well then he let on because he fell pretty hard half way up the stairs.

"Yuki!" I called. I ran up to him and helped him up stairs. I stuck him in my room and told him not to move. I went to the bathroom and put cold water on a clothe, when I got back I put it on Yuki's forehead. I sat down on the bed next to him for a minute and then he took the clothe off hs head and sat up.

"Thank you for helping me, Jessica." I nodded.

"No problem, you are the one that saved me first." I smiled and noticed the lights had gone down, dimmed to a flicker. I wondered if I needed to replace my lights. Yuki also look around the room.

"Odd." he said. then a violin started playing in the back round, I really didn't think of that because my radio was always acting up. I looked back at Yuki and realezed he was starring at me, and found myself doing the same. He put his left hand and my check and pulled me closer to him. After our lips met there was a _Whit whoo _from the door. I turned and saw everyone besides Tohru and Kyo standing at my door, watching.

"look what you did!" said my sister's glaring at Haru. I stood up and everyone ran downstairs. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a big black box. I rummaged though it for a minute, I would have reminist, but I was too mad. Then my eye's fell on what I was looking for and my fingers closed around it. I walked past a very dazed Yuki and stormed downstairs. When I got to the bottom, everyone except Tohru was there, they where all talking at the same time minus Kyo who was stirring dinner.

"Who's idea was it?" I demanded holding up my bronze dagger. They all pointed to Haru who just shrugged. Kyo turned from the pot holding a spoon.

"What happened?" he asked putting the spoon in his mouth. My sisters ran up to him and whispered something in his ears. The spoon fell out of his mouth and clacked on the floor. Just then Tohru walked in holding a jar of tomatoes.


	13. Trampolin Time!

Chapter 13

"Is everything alright?" asked Tohru placing the jar on the counter. I clenched my teeth.

"Yes," I said slipping the knife behind my back. I started down the stairs and sat down at the dinner table. I must have radiated death or something- probably the reaction from opening the box- because no one cam near me, which sucked because I was kind of out of blood. After dinner I stood up so quickly it caused Arielle to fall over in her seat with fright. As I walked up the stairs with Yuki's diner I heard Kyo say.

"Where did she get that knife?"

"remember what we told you about last year, how this kind of happened before?" said Harper.

"She got it then." Said Arielle.

"Ya," said Justin. "And she knows how to use it." they where trying to whisper but they really weren't. I walked up the very last step and yelled.

"None of you know how to whisper!" I was about to open the door and give Yuki his supper when I decided it would be a lot less awkward if I just knocked and left it there. So I did. After a very, very awkward night I went strait to the room and fell asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and then another hand hit mine. I opened my eyes and saw Yuki's hand on the alarm, his face was still in his pillow but I pulled my hand away.

Fifteen minutes later I woke up- more or less- and trudged downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed everyone was starring at me. Or _us; _I looked to my left and saw Yuki was standing there. He looked up at me, turned bright pink.

"Oh, good morning." He said quickly, his voice cracked and it was just a whisper, and he sat down at the table.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Tohru. "What happened?" they all starred at her then Momiji started skipping around.

"Yuki's got the-" Kyo tackled him to the floor.

"Are you crazy! Shut up!" he said sitting on Momiji. Arielle came up to me with Harper.

"Hey, were sorry we tried to stop them, but you have to admit- ow." Harper pulled her elbow from Arielle's ribs.

"Anyway, we were thinking of having a bonfire tonight." Dispit how angry and embarrassed I was, I thought a bon fire was a good idea.

"Sure, tell Miles he'll have to go get the wood from the garage." They nodded and headed off to Miles, we walked away then they yelled at Kyo and he went to help to. I sat down on the couch and when they came back we set up the fire, once it got dark we all went outside and sat down in lawn chairs.

"Well this is fun." Said Justin.

"I think the word you're looking for is awkward." Said Kyo. "Will you keep it down over there!" he yelled at my sisters and Momiji (In rabbit form) on the trampoline. (Ps- this tramp is like the size of a bouncy castle)

"Hey, we should go on the trampoline." Said Harper.

"but if we do, we will probably transform." Said Yuki, he hadn't spoken since this morning and never made eye contact with me.

"Oh well." Said Haru. "Might be fun, come on Yuki, come with me." He tugged on Yuki's shirt but he stayed in his chair.

"Come on Tohru." Said Harper. "you don't have anything to worry about." They ran off and hopped on the trampoline. Arielle grabbed Justin's hand.

"Lets go." She said and she hauled him off too. Just then Miles appereard behind me. He nodded towards the trampoline and I stood up and went with him we bounced around but I couldn't keep my eye's off of the three boys sitting around the embers of the fire. Haru kept trying to get Yuki to come, in which he would look up at us, probably see me looking at him and say no. Kyo was pocking the embers with a stick, at one point the fire started crawling up the stick and he dropped it on his foot.

"OW!" he yelled blowing the embers off his foot. Arielle jumped out of the trampoline and walked over to them.

"Come on you guys, come in with us." Yuki shook his head.

"No way." Said Kyo. Arielle sighed.

"Let me put it this way 'here; out of the trampoline, you're basically with Yuki, but in you're not, and he's out here, being pestered by Haru.'" Kyo thought over that for a moment then followed her to the trampoline. I turned back to the inside of the trampoline in time to see them come in. my sisters were holding onto Momiji to keep him from transforming back. Miles was bouncing my sisters (+ Momiji) Harper was double bouncing with Tohru and Arielle was trying to get Kyo to bounce. Then I noticed Justin sitting in the corner, alone. I bounced over to him.

"Hey, bounce with me." I said he sighed.

"Do I have to?" he asked, I hauled him up and we bounced. Just then Arielle showed up.

"Hey, may I but in?" she asked Justin, he bounced away. "Okay, and Harper I have a plan, follow us. we walked out of the trampoline and over to Haru and Yuki.

"hello." Said Arielle. She stood by Haru and starred at him.

"Hi." He said. Arielle and Harper each glared at a Sohma,

"goodbye." And for some unknown reason Harper tackled Yuki and Arielle tackled Haru.

POOF POOF!

Then there was a cow and a rat sitting in front of me. Arielle sighed.

"See, told you, cows are HUGE, he can't fit in there."

"Darn, guess Yuki's going to just have to come. Now who is the person best suited to hold him? Hmm…?" she starred at me and handed me the grey rat. Just then there was a scream from over at the trampoline I looked over to see Miles with both my sisters on his shoulders running to the house saying something about a school night. Everyone else was starring at me and Yuki through the side netting. Then Kyo and Justin hopped out of the trampoline and everyone followed. I sighed, placed Yuki on a chair and began to put out the fire after a few minutes I turned around holding a pile of unused fire wood and found myself face to face with Yuki, human form, fully dressed.

"Oh, Yuki." I said dropping some of the fire wood.

"Jessica, I am sorry for yesterday, I should have seen them." He smiled sweetly at me. "however I am not sorry for kissing you." I felt like someone had just dropped a 100 pound anvil on my head. He was telling me the exact thing he _**(SPOILER ALERT FOR BOOK 10)**_ tells Tohru after he kisses her._**(SEE, I TOLD YOU)**_ just as Yuki was about to say something the door opened. Haru popped his head out and my dog ran outside.

"You dog has to go to the washroom," he said then disappeared in the house.

"Good night Yuki, see you tomorrow." I hefted the wood, placed it in the garage and headed to the room.


	14. It's All Jessie and Annelise's Fault

Chapter 14

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I rolled over and fumbled for the snooze button on my alarm clock. I smacked something and frowned as the beeping continued I looked over and sighed then what did I hit?  
>"Ow!" I smirked as Yuki rubbed his head glaring at me from his spot on the floor. He groaned and ripped the clock out of the plug in and tossed it out the open window behind him. I smiled and we both plopped face down in our pillows again. I heard the door open and someone walking towards the bed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Arielle and Tohru standing by the bed already dressed and ready to leave. Arielle frowned and looked at us holding an alarm clock in her hands.<br>"Guys Justin was coming in to the house and got hit by a flying clock... Want to explain?" I rolled over so I was facing the wall and groaned. Arielle sighed and walked back over to the entrance and flicked on the lights as Tohru walked over to stand on the side of

the bed where Yuki was. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head trying to block the light.  
>"Umm Yuki it's time too get up." I heard groaning as Tohru tried to wake up Yuki with no luck. I rolled over without realizing that I was alot closer to the edge of the bed than I had realized.<br>THUMP!  
>"Ow." I sat up and rubbed my head looking around the room trying to see what had happened. I looked to my left and realized I had almost landed on Yuki when I fell out of the bed. I groaned and grabbed a glass of water I had on the nightstand near my bed. If I have to get up so does he. I brought the glass over his head and tipped it over.<br>"AH!" Yuki sat up straight and turned to glare at me. "why did you do that?" I shrugged and pointed at Tohru and Arielle who were trying not laugh at us. I guess if you were watching it had to be kinda funny to see.  
>"They woke me up so if I have to suffer so do you!" I heard snickering and looked at the bedroom door. Harper Momiji Haru and Kyo were standing by the door watching me and Yuki. I rolled my eyes, what is with the people in this house and spying on us? I frowned and looked at Yuki who had laid back down dispite the fact he was soaked I shrugged and jumped back into bed. I heard everyone sigh and walk towards us. The girls came over to me and tried to get me up.<br>"Come on Jessica we have to get to school it starts in an hour." I sighed and rolled over to look at the boys who were trying to wake up Yuki again. I sat up again and smiled at my friends.  
>"Ok I'm up sheesh." I stretch and tossed a pillow at Yukis face. "wake up rat boy we gotta get ready for school." Yuki sighed but stood up and stretched as well. The Rest of the Sohmas glared at Yuki.<br>"Why will you get up for her but when we tell you we get thrown against a wall." Haru looked at Yuki who shot him a death glare before walking into the bathroom and locking the door. After an hour we all piled onto the ets bus and headed to school. When we got to the door we were greeted by a mob of junior high girls.  
>"YUKI KYO HARU!" I rolled my eyes. Even when their out of the book they have fans.<br>"Hello girls." Said Yuki with a kind smile. Kyo looked slithty shocked to have his name chanted with Yukis but he just grumbled. Haru nodded at the group and turned back to the conversation he was having with my sisters and Momiji. I turned my attention back to the group and sighed.  
>"Let's go were gonna be late for french." The shomas nodded and Haru and Momiji followed the twins upstairs and to their classrooms. I turned towards the others and smiled.<br>"Let's go." There was alittle grumbling but we finally made it to our class just before the final bell rang. A few hours had past and nothing really interesting happened... That was until we got to math. The teacher was in he front talking about fractions or something, although I highly doubt any one was acctually paying any attention. My attention drifted around the room until my eyes landed on Yuki. As if he felt someone looking at him he turned around to see me staring at the back of his head. He smiled at me blushing slightly as he finally turned back to look at his work. I was about to throw something at Harper to get her attention when a loud alarm went of and the teacher looked at us and shrugged.  
>"Oh that's the fire alarm everyone get up and head out the door." I frowned and walked out of the school and towards my friends who were huddled in he middle of the field with a group of girls watching them from a few feet away. I walked up and and said hi. We all kept talking about random stuff occasionally watching the fire fighters rush into the building. After a few minutes Haru finally wandered up to us and smiled slightly.<br>"Oh good it worked." I frowned and had a bad feeling in my stomac.  
>"What did you do?" Kyo stepped forward glaring at the amazingly calm teen infront of him. Haru shrugged turning his attention to Yuki.<br>"Hey Yuki I found you. I was looking for you but I didn't know where you were so I pulled the fire alarm." I frowned.  
>"YOU PULLED THE FIRE ALARM?" All of us said it at the same time. I guess that was a bad time to yell becuse just as we were done screaming a teacher walked by us and looked at Haru.<p>

"Haru did you really pull the fire alarm?" Haru just shrugged nodded slightly. The teacher sighed rubbing his temples with his fingers. "Ok Haru since your so ok with what youu did are you ok with a week of detention after school?" Again Haru just shrugged looking as expressionless as ever. The teacher sighed walking away to tell the rest of the facultiy at the school. I faced my sisters frowning.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING HIM?" The twins nodded glaring at Haru out of the corner of their eyes as if to say, _This is your fault! _"If you were watching him then how did he pull the fire alram?" I glared at my sisters as they shifted uncomfortably under my intense gaze. I heard chuckiling as a hand dropped onto my shhoulders trying to calm me down. I turned around and saw Miles laughing queitly while looking down at me.

"Calm down Jessica you're going to scare the little kids." He nodded towards a group of kids who were about in the first grade and were staring at me with their mouths open like they were shocked or scared. I blushed and waved to them, it didn't work and they just turned around and ran away. Everyone laughed as I turned a darker shade of red. A fire fighter came out and told everyone that the place was clear and we could go back to our classes now. There was some groaning and complaining about test and having to work now, but the teachers just rolled their eyes while herding us back to class. The rest of the day was pretty normal, after school we said bye to Haru as he walked into detention and we went out side to wait or him in the park. I was sitting on the swings,along with Harper Arielle, and Tohru, just pushing my self with my feet. I rolled my eyes as I watched the boys playing around on the monkey bars as my sisters and Momiji were bugging them from below. I smiled and waved at them, Miles smiled and waved back along with Yuki and Momiji. Kyo just rolled his eyes leaning against the woden pole that hels the structure together. I frowned and jumped off the swing my friends following close behind. Just as we came up Miles swung across the monkey bars in one giant swing.

"Woah how did you do that?" Harper looked at Miles with her mouth opened wide. He smirked and then shrugged.

"I guess it comes naturally." I smiled turning towards my friends.

"You think that's cool you should see the other things he could do." Miles rolled his eyes as Kyo stood up and faced us.

"HEY I COULD DO THAT TO IF I WANTED TO!" Arielle smirked glaring at the cat boy.

"Ok then prove it. You _try _to do everything he does." Kyo smiled and glarred at Miles who was chuckiling slightly, he nodded and Miles shrugged.

"Just try and keep up cat boy." Kyo frowned but shook it off as Miles turned around and began to run away occasinly stopping at a piece of equipement to challenge Kyo to follow in his steps. I laughed and turned towards my friends.

"Let's go follow it looks like fun!" Arielle sighed looking back at the boys.

"You really think we could do any of that stuff?" I shrugged as Harper giggiled.

"Who knows but that's the fun of it!" Arielle sighed but followed as we ran to catch up with Kyo and Miles. I looked back and gesstured for everyone else to follow. They looked at each other and raced after us. When Haru came out an hour later we were all following each other so it looked like a huge game of follow the leader. I was the first one to collasp on the side of the park near Haru closely followed by my friends and the twins. I rolled my eyes as the boys kept followiing each other just waiting for someone to mess up.

"HEY GUYS HARU'S HERE WE CAN LEAVE NOW!" The boys came running over and plopped onto the ground. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Come on were gonna miss the bus, we have to go!" They groaned but stood up and we all went home after a very quiet ride on the bus. It's been a week since the fire bell insedent and everything was going fine, then it was time for the play to start. I walked into the drama room with my friends behind me, we stopped, looking around the room at the multiple costumes and scripts laying around everywhere. I frowned and turned to Arielle and Harper.

"I guess that means it's time for the play." They nodded as we looked around the room trying to figure out what we were going to have to do this year. Kyo jumped foward glaring at me.

"WHAT PLAY?" I sighed, no one every knew what the theme was until it was time to start practicing, I turned around trying to ignore the cat in front of me and sat down on the ground. The teacher clapped his hands to grab everyones attention to begin the class.

"Ok class today we will be starting the rehersal for our new play!" There was a few sighs but for the most part everyone seemed at least a little excited. Our teacher, Mr. Micheal, grab a clip board from a table and looked around the class.

"We will be doing repunselle, although considering the size if this class I have made some changes to the original." I looked up from the floor at our smiling teacher. "Since there are so many of you there will be two princesses and two princes!" I sighed this was going to get very complicated. "Insteed of auditioning for all the parts of the play we'll just vote for who should be who ok?" Everyone nodded there attention slowly drifting back towards the lesson. "Ok so we need two princes. Any volenteers?" I heard chuckiling and turned around to see the twins sitting behind Yuki and Kyo trying to get them to stand up. Finally they did it, well sort of, both of the boys fell on their faces and jumped up glaring behind them but then realised what they were doing and sat back down hopping Mr. Micheal didn't notice. But of course he did. "Perfect Yuki, Kyo since you're the only ones who stood up you two are the princes." I smirked and went to go sit by them.

"What's up?" I whipspered the Sohmas turned and glared at me.

"YOU'RE EVIL SISTERS JUST MADE US THE PRINCES!" Kyo pointed over his shoulders at my snickering sisters on the other side of the room. I shrugged and turned back to the teacher.

"Ok now we need the princesses... Or as you guys probably know them Repunsell. Volenteers?" My sisters smilied and came up behind me and flung me up so I was standing next to Arielle who had actually volenteered herself. I frowned glarring at the twins, _they are dead! _The teacher smiled and looked around the room there were nine people standing up. He toold everyone to write who they wanted the Princesses to be on a peice of paper and put it on his desk. Everyone voted and sat down impatiently as counted the votes. When he read the names out loud my heart sank.

"Ok so it looks like Arielle and Jessica you guys have the lead parts." I sighed and sat down next to Yuki and Kyo who were laughing quietly to them selves.

"Now were even." I glared at them.

"You voted for us didn't you?" They nodded slowly still laughing slightly. I punched Yuki in the arm and turned back towards the teacher. By the time class was over everyone had been given a part in the production, Harper was the evil step mom, the twins were the babies at the begining and Tohru and Justin were the parents. I sighed grabbing the script the teacher gave me as I walked out the door. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well...


	15. This Play Needs Fixing

Chapter 15

I sat with my feet buried in sand in the park after school, everyone else (-Miles who was at home with Haru and Momiji because none of them had parts) was sitting around me, I was flipping though the script.

"Why does this feel like Deja vu?" Said Kyo. Me and my friends looked up from our scripts.

"Don't ask." We all said at once. Kyo shrugged then went back to scowling at his script.

"Okay, I officially love being Thalia." Said Arielle.

"Ya, and I like being Repunzel." I said. Just then Justin started snickering.

"You guys," he said to Arielle, Yuki, Kyo and I. "You might want to check page 14." Confused, we all flipped through the booklet.

"And so, my Lovely prince." I said (Thus it was my line) "Let me kiss you, for you have saved me from my prison. I shall love you forever."

"Stop talking weird." Said Kyo.

"that was her line, Kyo." Said Harper.

"Yes and _stop talking weird _is mine." Then we continued.

"Ya, getting out of there is pretty good, pucker up pretty boy." Said Arielle. We all looked up at Justin. "Ya, so?" Justin laughed.

"Read the italics." Arielle cleared her voice then read what it said in italics under the dialog.

"_Repunzel kisses Devon, Ethan kisses Thalia- on cheek" _(Devon- Kyo. Ethan- Yuki.) Arielle was turning red and stuttering as she spoke, I could tell I was red too and so were Kyo and Yuki. Arielle put her head between her legs. "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life." She kept repeating. I swallod.

"It's only 4:00, Mr. Michael might still be here." Before I could even finish talking Arielle and Kyo jumped up and raced in the school. Yuki and I followed. When we found them they were panting from running so fast. Then we went into the drama room. Mr. M was listening to some really old music and ordering costumes off ebay. He turned in his chair and switched off the music.

"Hello Jessica, Arielle, Yuki, Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"We have an issue with the play." I said giving him page 14. "I mean wouldn't it make more sense to have Devon kiss Thalia, and Repunzel kiss Ethan." I said feeling the blood rush to my face.

"That's the point! The audience will never see it coming! The rebel prince with the girly girl, and the rebel princess with the princy prince! I'm a genius!"he flung his arms up and twirled in his chair.

"well I guess one kiss on the check isn't so bad…" said Arielle.

"yea, then when you get married at the end! It shall be WONDERFUL!" he said.

"M-married?" asked Kyo and Arielle at the same time.

"As in kissing on the l-lips?" she asked shaking. Mr. M nodded. I think Arielle squeaked, then she passed out from sheer terror. No one caught her so she just fell on the carpet of the drama room and stayed still.

"Senpai- I mean Mr. M, do you think we could change that?" Mr. M shook his head. And told us to leave because we were 'harshing his mood' did I mention our drama teacher is somewhat of a hippie? We walked out of the school with Kyo and Yuki holding Arielle's limbs because she was still passed out. Everyone ran up.

"What happened?" asked Harper. I explained quickly and we started off to the sand where we were going to put Arielle. She started stirring then opened her eyes. She tried to sit up; not realizing she was being carried and Kyo who was holding her forearms, dropped her, Yuki the mind reader he is, didn't drop her and she basically landed on her head with her legs above her.

"Ow." She said. after trying to kill both of the Sohmas, we had to smuggle a rat and a cat on the city bus.

Three weeks later I had kissed Kyo on the cheek exactly 7 times, but not once on the lips. Mr.M had told us we were 'saving the magic' I was kind of relived about that and so was Arielle. But she was still having a tough time.

"Jessica." Said Arielle pulling me to the side of the room. "It's three days until the play, and I'm still stuck kissing Yuki! HELP ME!" she pleaded.

"Well, I guess we could-"

"Arielle!" said Annelise, Jessie and Momiji.

"we need to practice our part but Justin won't practice with us!" said Jessie tugging on Arielle's black skirt she had put on for practice.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Because," said Annelise. "You're older and he listens to you."

"Sure he does," she said sarcastically " but let's go try anyway." And they went to go beat up Justin. Just then a very, very pink Yuki showed up.

"Hello Jessica." He said. his eye's kept darting from my eyes to my cheek.

"Hi, hey you wanna help me pry Arielle off Justin?" we looked over to them, they weren't fighting. "Give it a minute." Arielle's ears turned pink and she tried to strangle Justin. Then Kyo showed up and basically the same thing happened. We walked over, Momiji was holding Kyo off and Arielle was trying not to actually kill him.

"You can't hit a guy with glasses." Said Justin tapping his fake play glasses at Kyo.

"YOU GOT A SMART MOUTH, DON'T YOU!" he said.

"I wonder how that Stupid Cat hasn't gotten expelled yet." Said Yuki glaring at him. Arielle sat down crossed legged.

"Nah, he's just Justin, sit down Kyo." Kyo looked kind of surprised but he sat down next to her. we all sat down in a circle on the floor.

"We have GOT to fix this." Said Arielle. Kyo and Yuki nodded.

"Well, actually I have a plan…" everyone leaned in.


	16. THE PLAY!

Chapter 16 THE PLAY

_Narrator is in italics _**Tohru=Hazel Justin=Patrick Arielle=Thalia Harper=Morgan Yuki=Ethan Kyo=Devon**

_Once upon a time in a far away kingdom._

The curtains open. Hazel and Patrick walk out with little Thalia and Repunzel.

_There was a great famine, this famine was brought on by a terrible sorceress _

Morgan walks on stage and thunder rolls.

_The sorceress' name was Morgan. Morgan told the king and queen she would take the spell off the kingdom in exchange for their two twin girls. _

"Hunny," says Patrick. "I do not like this, but our first duty is to the kingdom."

"Patrick, I-I-I know." Hazel crys into Patrick's shoulder as Harper laughs evilly and disaperes with little Thalia and Repunzel. 

_Eight years later the twins are turning 16. They have been living alone in a tower in the middle of nowhere._

Repunzel walks out on stage to the set of the inside of the tower.

"I just can't wait for my prince to come and rescue me!" she says as she twirls around the room, her long pink floral dress floating around her. Thalia is lying with her head on the floor and her feet on the bed.

"it's been eight years, if someone was coming for us, don't you think they would have found us by now?"

"You have to be a real princess, and what's with your clothes?" she's wearing a black and blue laced shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

"who knows?"

"And your hair."

"Who knows?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Who knows?"

"Thalia?"

"Whatever Repunzel, no ones coming- get that through your selfish head."

"Thalia, how can you say that! Don't you remember how much mother was crying when she had togive us away?"

"No, I really don't. I WAS SIX!"

"ah, but so was I." Repunzel says as she sits down at her makeup table.

"Whatever, don't care, never will care." She stands back up holding her brush.

"Yet you call me selfish." Thalia clenches her teeth.

"Stop talking to me like you're so much older then me."

"But I am."

"By like 5 minutes!"

Repunzel walks to the window (Just starring to side stage) and starrs out at the mountain scenery. Just then something seems to catch her eye.

"Thalia, do you see that do?"

"Probably not, here let me see." She slides next to her at the window and looks. "Well I see two boys walking, what do you see?" Repunzel nods. Thalia grabs her hair brush and tosses it out the window (off to side stage)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" calls Devon off stage.

**DARK. **

New stage: mountain sceanery, tower on right Yuki and Kyo on stage, Jessica and Arielle up in window.

_Unbeknownced to the two princes Devon and Ethan, they had just stumbled upon the two imprisoned princess. _

"Hey!" calls Thalia to the two boys, one with a nasty bruise holding Repunzel's hairbrush.

"hello." Says Ethan looking up. "Do you need some assistance?" he asks.

"No, were fine being in a door-less tower in the middle of nowhere completely alone, now get us out of here before the warden comes back." yelled Thalia.

"is there something we can use to get you down? We don't have any rope." Said Ethan. Repunzel disaperes and comes back to the window with two sets of sheets. Her and Thalia duck down then come back up with a sheet rope. Repunzel ties the end to the window and flings it off, it was much to short.

"it's not long enough!" she called.

"No duh captain obvious." Says Devon still pouting.

"Let's use your pretty little cape." Says Thalia down to Ethan. Ethan takes off his cape and tosses it through the window. Repunzel goes to add it to the rope. Thalia leanes over the window and starres at Devon. "So Ginger, why aren't you wearing a cape?" she asked.

"Who you calling Ginger!"

"Be nice to the lovely princess, Devon." Says Ethan with a sweet smile. Repunzel comes back and again threw it off the side, this time it was long enough.

"I'm going first." Said Repunzel. She grabs the rope and twirls down. She falls off the bottom and Devon helps her up.

"MY TURN!" yelled Thalia and she goes down. When she gets to the bottom Ethan takes her hand and they all stand together. Repunzel turns to the prince's with sparkeling eyes.

"And so, my Lovely prince. Let me kiss you, for you have saved me from my prison. I shall love you forever."

"Stop talking weird." Devon says crossing his arms.

"Ya, getting out of there is pretty good, pucker up boys." Said Thalia, crossing her arms.

Repunzel goes over and steps on her tippy toes and kisses Devon on the cheek as Thalia gives Ethan the pressure point so he buckled to her height and she kisses him on the cheek.

"WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE TOWER!" yelled Morgan off stage. She apperes on stage with a cloud of dark.

"Because A) you are a crazy lady and B) good bye." Said Repunzel. They started running off but Morgan grabbed Thalia with one arm and held the other out in front ready to strike with magic. Just then Ethan pulls out a sword.

"You have a sword?" asked Thalia still fighting against Morgan.

"you have not seen the last of me!" cried Morgan the she disaperes is a cloud of smoke.

"Umm…" said Ethan. "Should it have been that easy?" they shrug, then start off.

"So were are you guys from?" asked Repunzel.

"Lobelia." Said Devon.

"Yes, we are step brothers, my father- the king of Lobelia married Devon's mother who was the second air to the queen of Spain's half sister who was actually from Lobelia." Repunzel and Thalia give him a questioning look.

"Basically it's a long boring story about how we ended up being related." Said Devon scowling.

"Nice hair, Ginger." Said Thalia messing it. he grabs her hand s off his head.

"You're one to talk." Just then Morgan aperaed.

"Ha ha ha! I am back again!" she cackled.

"ethan!" yelled Repunzel. "Get her with your sword." Ethan looked distraught.

"I left it at the tower."

"YOU FORGOT THE SWORD!" yelled Devon and Thalia. Just then Morgan held out her hand and Repunzel floated into her grasp.

"Help!" cried Repunzel. Thalia glared at Morgan then snatched Repunzel`s hair brush from Devon. (Who for some reason was still holding it) then as Morgan was about to disapere with her sister. Thalia threw the brush at her head.

"OW"she yells and drops Repunzel. Ethan helps her up while Thalia pinned Morgan down with her hiking boots.

"what was that!" Yelled Devon starring at Thalia. "I thought princess were suppose to be dantie and girly."

"Yes, and what was your first clue that I'm not your average princess, if you're looking for _that_ talk to my sister." She points to her sister who was trembling next to Ethan. He takes her by the hand and leds her over to Devon and Thalia.

"We should get going." And they left.

**DARK**

**New scenery: Thrown room **

The four people walked up to the throwns where the kind and queen are sitting.

"Mother." Said Devon to the queen.

"Father." Said Ethan to the king. "We have found these two maidens in a tower, alone. We wish to take them back to their parents."

"Alright," said the king in a deep voice.

"But first," said the queen. "You must say hello to our guests. I think that is them now."

Two people walk on stage.

"Patrick, Hazel please say hello to our sons and their lovely friends they have rescued." Said the queen to the couple. The couple greeted the boys then their eye's landed on the twins.

"Repunzel?" asked Hazel her eye's filling with tears.

"Thalia?" asked Patrick.

"Mom? Dad?" asked the twins at the same time. They hugged and cried, after a brief explination to the king and queen.

**DARK**

New scenery: church, wedding

The twins and the step brothers are standing by the priest. (Twins next to each other, same with the princes)

"you may now kiss the brides." Said the priest. They turn to each other and Thalai toke a step forward to Ethan.

"You're in my way." She pushes Ethan towards Repunzel and steps to Devon. She crosses her arms. "So, you genna kiss me this time, Ginger?"

-**Backstage—**

**Mr. M is crying into his script.**

**-On stage—**

"Will you stop calling me that!" asked Devon.

"Probably not."

"Guys," said Repunzel bringing Ethan over to them by his fingers. "I think the contrys waiting for their new queens."

"I think she's right." Said Ethan.

"Alright," said Devon as he's leaning in to kiss Thalia. Thalia grabs him by the shoulder. He lands on his knees and she leans down and kisses him.

"They have a very violent relationship, don't they?" asked Ethan.

"Ya, but I'm happy for her." said Repunzel. Thalia turns from her in pain husband Devon stands back up.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here and kiss already?" she asked. Ethan turned to Repunzel and laced his fingers with hers.

"And so, my Lovely princess. Let me kiss you, for I have saved me from your prison. I shall love you forever." Repunzel nods and they slowly leaned into each other and they kiss. Thalia turns and kisses Devon. The curtains close.

_And so, the twins and their rescuers ruled a great era in Lobelia and they all lived happily ever after._


	17. More Annoying People

Chapter 17

I walked back stage with the rest of the cast behind me to find a very, very angry looking Mr.M. He glared at us opening his mouth to say something when the principal came running towards him.

" THAT WAS AN AMAZING PLAY THE CROWD LOVED IT! I think this was the schools best production yet. Congradulations!" The principal left the schoked Drama teacher to stare after her in amazment. Mr.M turned back to us finally shutting his mouth again. He smiled slightly looking around at the cast.

"So who's idea was that exactly?" Everyone frowned pointing in the derection of Yuki, Arielle,Kyo and I. I sighed looking at the ground along with everyone else to my amazment Mr.M started laughing. I looked up smiling. "That was a really good idea I guess it was better that way. I'm sorry I didn't consider your guys idea in the first place... But next time don't do that!" He waved and turned to go talk to a heard of teachers that were by the drama room door.

"Hey that was cool I liked it." I turned around and saw Momiji, Miles and Haru walking towards us. Momiji nodded and skipped off to go play with my sisters as Miles and Haru walked up to us with their hands in their pockets, I couldn't help but laugh a little at how much they looked alike right there. They both stopped in front of us telling us about how they liked the play and which parts they liked the best. We all talked for about half an hour when finally someone suggested we go home. After a few minutes of driving we all filed out of our van and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Harper and Arielle sat beside me I smiled looking around the room at the huge amount of people scatered everywhere. My sisters and Momiji were sitting on the floor playing a card game next to the love seat where Haru and Yuki were sitting watching their game. I looked over at the recliner and saw Tohru sitting with her arms by her sides. I looked into the kitchen seeing Kyo sitting at the island sipping his glass of water as Miles came out of the pantery with a handful of food. I smirked it seems like when ever I see Miles in the kitchen he's eating.

"Hey Miles toss me something to eat!" He smirked shaking his head no as he took a bite of an apple. My sisters shot up from their seats on the floor and ran over to me throwing their playing cards behind them.

"We will get you something to eat!" I frowned glaring at my sisters, I knew letting them into the kitchen without suppervison was a very very bad idea.

"No you guys are NOT going into the kitchen alone with an oven and knives at hand." Annelise frowned and pretended to cry.

"You are all so cruel all we try to do is be nice. No one understands me." Jessie smiled looking at Annelise.

"I understand you I have to you're my twin my best friend!" Annelise looked up from her hands smiling.

"Really?" Jessie nodded and they both high fived. I smacked my head, my sisters can be very over dramatic about the oddest stuff.

_**CRASH. **_

I frowned glaring at my sisters before whipping around to look at everyone in the living, we were all thinking the same thing, _This cannot be good! _I frowned and turned to run up the stairs and slammed open my bedroom door. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room next to a pile _Fruits Basket _books was Ayame and Shigure. I smacked my sisters in the back of the head as they squeezed in between the group huddled at the door to get a better look at what was happening.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" They frowned rubbing the back of their heads.

"I don't see how we did this." Jessie said as Annelise just nodded beside her. I sighed trying to calm down. I glared down at my sisters.

"Go down stairs... Now." My voice was so calm it was scary enough to cause the twins to squeak before turning and running out of the room. I turned back to Shigure and Ayame who were looking around the room as if trying to figure out where they were.

"My my Shigure where ever are we now?" Ayame stood up holding out a hand to help his friend who was still on the floor.

"I have no idea Aya but look over there isn't that Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, and look even Yuki's here." Ayame whipped around to face the door looking around at the group when his eyes finally landed on Yuki who was half way out the door again.

"YUKI MY DEAR BROTHER!" Ayame ran to the door with his arms outstreched ready to catch his retreating brother.

_THUD! _

"What happened?" Ayame sat up rubbing his head again. I smiled and looked towards Arielle who had her foot out streched and was whisteling innocently. She shrugged when she saw everyone was looking at her.

"He was getting annoying." I smiled turning back to Ayame who had managed to drag himself to his feet. I sighed gesturing for everyone to follow me down staris again.

"Come on we'll explain this again." After herding everyone down staris and finally getting them seated we explained what has been hapening to us for the past month. After about a thousand questions Shigure had finally seem to understand what was going on, Aya on the other hand was crying into his hands dramaticly.

"What bad fortune has been handed to us!" I turned to my left to look at Yuki who was sitting next to me.

"How are you guys related?" I whispered so that no one else could hear. Yuki sighed rubbing his head.

"I don't even know." I smiled sightly. I turned around to see everyone staring at us, well except for Tohru, Ayame, and Shigure who had no clue why that was odd. I blushed as both of the new Sohma's looked around at the people starring at us.

"Why are you guys starring at them?" Arielle and Harper looked at each other before jumping off of the couch towards them. I rolled my eyes as they leaned in and whispered something in their ears.I smaked my fore head as my best frineds puled away and sat back down with super mishivious smiles on their faces, I knew exactly what they had told them. Just then Shiugre fell onto his back his hands clutching his stomach laughing. Hysterically, I mean I don't hink I had ever heard someone laugh so much before. Then Aya jumped up, grabbed Yuki by the hands and started swinging him around the living rom.

"OH YUKI, MY DEAR, DEAR LITTLE BROTHER! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. NOW, WHICH ONE OF YOU IS JESSICA AGAI-" THUNK! Yuki swong Aya against the floor so hard I was pretty sure he dented China. Just then my sisters bounced up and down.

"She's Jessica, She's Jessica!" but when I looked back up at them, they were pointing at Arielle.

"WHAT, NO I"M NOT!" she yelled waving her hands at Aya. Ayame jumped back up from where he had been sprawled across the floor and took Arielle by the hands.  
>"OH JESSICA!"<p>

"LET GO OF ME! IM. NOT. JESSICA!" she yelled relesing Aya'a grip and pointing derectly at me. "SHE. IS." Then she turned and chased my sisters up the stairs. Shigure stood up and scratched his head.

"So who's Jessica?" he was still snickering so i just slumped into my chair hopefully camoflaging myself. Everyone in the room (minus Aya and Shigure) Pointed at me, obviously I needed to work on my cameleon skills.

"OH JESSICA!" said Ayame. "I HOPE YOU WILL BE VERY GOOD TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" THWACK!

"I am no brother of yours, now apologize or I will kill you." Yuki looked like the grim reper. everyone even Kyo starred at him in utter disbilife and amazment.

"Umm... Yuki, is everything alright?" asked Tohru. Yuki turned to her, she was sitting next to kyo who was sitting on the back rest and fell off.

"Yes, Miss Honda." then he went upstairs. there where three highpitched screams and my sisters and Arielle came bolting downstairs. my sisters collapst on the floor, muttered something about voldimort and passed out.

"So..." said Shigure finally over his laughing fit. Aya popped up from behind Shigure and peered over his shoulders.

"Gure? why is everyone so mad at me?" he asked. then Miles apered next to them, even next to two grow men, Miles loomed over them.

"Are we done mocking yet?" he asked. Aya squeked and shrunk behind Shigure.

"Uhh yes?" Shigure and Ayame were looking up at Miles trembiling slightly with terror. Miles nodded re-taking his seat on the couch. I sighed standing up heading towards the stairs.

"Miles please take care of my sisters I need a break." He nodded and began to tend to my sisters who were starting to wake up again. I walked up stairs ignoring the whispers coming from the living room. I went over to my parents bedroom and opened the door. Yuki was sitting on the bed cross legged looking at his feet.

"Yuki are you ok? You stormed out of there pretty quickly." He sighed resting his head in his hands.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about my brother I wish he wouldn't act that way." I smiled sitting on the end of the bed.

"It's fine... And I don't think you have to worry about that any more." Yuki looked up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Why is that?"

"Well when you left Miles started talking to them and they looked pretty scared." Yuki smiled opening his mouth to say something but was interupted by a knocking on the door. I looked at Yuki to see if he knew who it could be, he shrugged so did I.

"Come in." The door opened revealing a very timid looking Tohru.

"Umm I hope I'm not interrupting I was just coming to check on you guys, you looked pretty angry. Oh well I guess your talking so I'll just-" I smiled gesturing for Tohru to come in.

"It's fine we just needed a seconde away from the chaos." Tohru nodded as if she under stood... But I could tell she had no clue what I meant.

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking, what was Ayame talking about?" I blushed and turned towards Yuki who was blushing as well. I had forgoten that Tohru was the only person in the house that had no clue what had happened.

"Umm well Uhh... Yuki you tell her." I blushed even deeper as well as Yuki who was glaring at me slightly.

"Well you see. Uhhhh... I really think you should tell her Jessica." I shook my head as Yuki looked back at me. Tohru smiled looking at us both.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to it's fine really." I sighed, if everyone else knkows then Tohru should at least be aloud to know as well.

"well, tohru, do you remeber that one night everyone was really hipper, it was like last sunday?" I asked scratching my head not making eye contact with her.

"Yes,"

"And you remember the end of the play, right?"

"Yes,"

"So, remember how me and Yuki had to kiss?" my voice cracked.

"Eh hun,"

"Tohru, that wasn't our first kiss- m-me and Yuki." when I looked up at Tohru, she was blushing like it should have been obvious, but she didn't seem upset.

"Well I should go downstairs and make dinner." then she bustled out of the room. I scratched my head.

"I can't tell whether she was okay with it or not."I turned to Yuki, I half expected him to be starring after Tohru, but he was starring at me, when he noticed me looking at him he quickly looked down.

"ya, she'll be fine." he said. I laughed.

"I knew that," he looked back up forward, but the momentum of his motion, and how close I was to the edge of the bed, I slipped off. Yuki grabbed my arm but I pulled him down with me.

POOF!

"stop saving my life,"I told the tiny grey rat that I had placed on the bed with me still on the ground. "You'll hurt yourself." then I walked out of the room.

POOF!

I waited by the bedroom door for Yuki so we could go down stairs.

"Hey you waited?" I shrugged rolling my eyes.

"No I'm just standing here for no reason at all." We laughed and walked downstairs. I sighed as everyone turned towards us smirking slightly. I shrugged and sat down at the table when Tohru called for dinner. After dinner everyone talked for a while occasionally losing people when they went to bed. At about eleven I discided to go to bed.

"Yuki my dear brother it is time to wake up!" I rolled over and glared at Ayame who was standing by the bed trying to wake Yuki up. I sighed sitting up and looking around the room for my clock, it was twelve so I guess I could wake up now. I sighed stretching my arms trying to actually wake up. I looked at Ayame who waved sighing.

"I've been trying to wake you guys up for the past half hour." I sighed, picking up a pillow and tossed it at Yuki.

"Yuki come on it's twelve you can get up now." He sighed rolling over rubbing his eyes.

"Why hello my dear brother you are finally-"

_Thump!_

I smiled as a pillow hit Ayame in the face and then landed on the floor.

"I think I'll leave now." Ayame started to back up towards the bedroom door. I yawned and descided to follow him downstairs. I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"Good morning-" Tohru looked at the clock on the wall and smiled before looking back at me from her place next to Kyo on the love seat.

"Good Afternoon Jessica." I yawned waving at her, still WAY to tired to even try and speak. "Hello Yuki good afternoon as well." Yuki sighed and took a seat next to me and Arielle on the couch. Arielle waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Jessica." I groaned.

"What?" Arielle sighed dropping her hand by her side again.

"What are we gonna do today?" I shrugged looking around the room, I saw a hand shot up in the air and turned to see my sisters bouncing up and down.

"Let's go shopping!" I frowned.

"Why do you want to go shopping so badly you always hate shopping." The twins smiled looking at each other for a second before dragging their attention back to me.

"No reason we just do... So can we please!" I rolled my eyes as my sisters kept begging.

"Fine! We'll go shopping!"

"YA!" The twins high fived as if the last part of an evil plann had just fallen into place. I think I may regret this descion later. I sighed turning back towards the stairs to get ready. An hour later Miles and I had actually managed to find a bus to get the mall and decided that would be easier than stuffing everyone into a van... Or teaching someone to drive another car (We both decided that was out of the question). When tehe bus stopped in front of the mall everyone piled out and headed towards the entrance.

"Guys were all going to meet back here at four ok?" I gestured towards a sign that would now be our meeting point, everyone nodded slowly seperating to go do thier own things.

"So where are we gonna go?" I turned to Arielle, Harper, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Arielle Harper and I looked at each other before saying together.

"THE BOOK STORE!" I smiled.

"Let's go guys it's right there." I pointed to a small store down the hall with a dozen different types of books displayed in the front windows. As we got closer I noticed something odd about the store, around the front windows was a HUGE group of people waving books around furiously.

"What's going on there?" Kyo looked down at me nodded at the group of people. I shrugged as we got closer to the store. I gasped when I saw what they were holding. It was the _Fruits Basket _books. I frowned something seemed different about them. I felt someone grab my arm so I turned around and saw that Arielle had grabbed Harper's arm as well.

"Guys look at the cover of thoses books." She whispered. I frowned turning again to face the mob of fans. I looked closely at the covers and gasped again, there were no people on the cover.

"Guys has anyone read a Fruits Basket book since they appered?" Everyone shook their heads. I turned to Kyo who was leaning against the window to the store looking compltely bored. Arielle smiled walking over to him.

"Kyo grab one of those books for us we need to see it." Kyo just shrugged, walked over to the group and grabbed a book from some random fan girl then tossed it at Arielle.

"Here." Arielle walked over to us flipping through all the pages before looking back up at us with a look of confusion on her face.

"Guys their gone." I frowned and grabbed the book out of her hands. I flipped through the pages looking at all of the empty boxes that used to hold pictures of the Sohma's and Tohru. I gasped turning towards my friends.

"When they come here they leave the book!" I stared at my friends. This CANNOT be good...


	18. Natsuki, We Have a Problem

Chapter 18

"this can't be good… this cannot be good!" cried harper going through the book forherself.

"wait," said Kyo. "What's going on." He asked snatching another book from another person, it was book 3, instead of having kyo and a strip of cats it just said :Fruits basket and had an orange strip down the side.

"No time to explain- not here." I said. I noticed some people were noticing Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. I grabbed Yuki by the wrist and started dragging him through the crowed that had grown around us- careful not to bump him into any girls. When we got outside the crowed, Arielle apperead holding Kyo's wrist- who was fighting with her, but she was digging her nails into him. And Harper who was leading Tohru.

"We have to find your sisters- and everyone else." said Harper. I dug my cell phone out of my purse and dialled my sisters number.

"hey, we have to go, now." I said to Jessie.

"no our plan- I mean we just started shopping." I shook my head, my sister couldn't lie to save her life.

"But we have to leave, right now- theres a problem."

"no."

"Yes"

"no."

"Ye- wha?" Arielle snatched the phone from me and snapped it shut. Then she dialled a different number, she smiled when someone answered.

"hey Miles," I felt very stupid. "everyone else is with you, right?" pause. "good, bring them back to the front entrance we have to go home." Pause. "because she was to stupid to think of calling you so I jacked her phone, see you there." and she hung up. "away we go." And she started off to the main entrance. When we got there everyone was standing around. We got on the bus and whent back home. When we got there everyone sat down or stood around leaning on the couches- except my sisters who just trudched up the stairs like we had killed their fun.

"What was the rush?" asked Aya. "We were bearly there 5 minutes when Miles here told us to leave- you would not answer my question on the bus, shall you answer it now?"

"Please shut up." said Yuki holding his head, Ayame had been saying things like that since the mall.

"so… said Harper I was really glad she had taken the role of speaking. "we ah," Arielle raced upstairs, I really didn't know why. "there was an incident, you guys coming out of the books, well…" Arielle fell down the stairs.

"That REALLY hurt." She said then started handing out books, I realized she was handing the books that coincided with the characters. Tohru; 1, Yuki; 2, Kyo; 3 and so on.

"so, this is our book, the covers pretty dull." Said Haru flipping the book over in his hands.

" wait a sec," Jessie and Annelise both grabbed Haru's book from him then starred at us. "their not in the book anymore." Their eyes got very big.

"No duh ginieusus." Said Kyo.

"so, uh how are we suppose get back?" asked Tohru. I shook my head.

"That, we have no clue. We kind of need your help thinking of ideas…"

"We've decided to take a few days off school so we can try everything." I starred at Arielle.

"We did?" she nodded.

"does anyone have any ideas?"

"Do you have any idea how we got out?" Shigure asked, being strangely criptic.

"We think that we trigged you when we acted like you. When Kyo, Yuki and Tohru first showed up, Arielle and Jessica were arguing- Arielle was spazzing out; like Kyo…" Kyo and Arielle both balled their fists next to each other and glared at Harper. "And Jessica was very calm- like Yuki." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Yuki blushing ever so slightly. "and I was trying to get them to stop fighting."

"well, what I think-"

"oh look, some movies." Said Haru reaching on top of my TV and pulling a few DVDs down. "What's this?" he flashed 'Paranormal Activity' towards us.

"A horror film." Said Momiji skipping over to Haru and grabbing the movie from him. "can't you tell from the scared face on the front?" Tohru started babbling.

"h-h-h-horror m-m-m-movie?" she stammered.

"Don't worry Tohru," said Harper putting an arm on her shoulder reassuringly. "We won't watch it if you don't want to."

"N-n-no- I have to face my fears!" she clenched her hands to her chest.

"Alright- so we're watching the movie?" asked Justin grabbing it from Momiji.

"I guess" said Arielle, Harper and I. he slipped the movie into the player and everyone sat down. With Arielle, Me, Harper and Tohru all crammed on the couch.

_Hunny? Hunny? _Asked the husband getting out of bed near the end of the movie. He walked out of the room out of view from the camera. There was a scream then his body hit the camera and the wife entered the room. She bent down to the out of view body- then looked back up at the camera. Her face changed into a demons and she screamed like a banchie.

Then something touched my shoulder. "BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arielle, Harper Tohru and I all screamed loudly and highpitched. I stood up, tripping over my sisters near my feet and landing right next to the chair where Yuki was sitting- the movie had shooken me up so much- plus the whoever that had scared me I was shaking and so was Tohru and Harper who were huddled together shivering. Arielle was turning in the couch- then I noticed hysterical laughter coming from behind the couch. Arielle peered over then a look of apsolute rage came over her. she stood up, went around the couch and grabbed a crying-he-was-laughing-so-hard Justin by his collar.

"JUSTIN WILLIAM BROWN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Justin stopped laughing, weasled out of Arielles grip and started running around being chased by her. I looked back up at Yuki who was getting out of the chair and reaching to me.

"Jessica, are you alright?" he pulled me up and I realized I was still shaking.

"y-y-ya I'm-m fin-ne" I said. then he turned to Tohru and Harper.

"Miss Honda, Harper, are you alright?" they nodded standing up as all the other boys just starred at them- none of them affected by the movie in the slightest- I guessed Akito was twice as scary as any movie. Just then Arielle and Justin ran past. "I'd ask if she's alright but I'm pretty sure she'll be fine." Arielle raced by again.

"Ya, I'll be fine. Come here and fight like a man!" then she took a screeching halt and pointed at Kyo. "help me."

"Why,"

"Because."

"that's not an-" she glared at him. "fine" and they ran after Justin who was probably half way down the block by then. I looked at my clock, it was about 1030 at night.

"Should we go to sleep?" I asked. "it is a school night…."

"I thought Arielle said we would stay home to think about this." Said Yuk. I nodded- I had forgotten. Shigure stood up and yawned.

"Yes, we can talk about this tomorrow- let us get some sleep now." We all nodded heading off to our assigned sleeping places. When Harper, Tohru, Yuki and I got into our room I looked over the edge and looked at Yuki. He turned over.

"Oh, Jessica- something wrong?" I shook my head but my eyes instinctively went to the closet. "it's alright." He said. I nodded. BANG! The downstairs door slammed shut.

"DAMN I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE SISSY BOY HID IN HIS HOUSE!" I looked around the room.

"I can't tell if that was Arielle or Kyo." Said Harper-we all laughed then Jessie and Annelise walked into the room.

"We've been banished out of our room." They said together. "We think they're planning revenge or something."

"Makes sense," said Yuki. "That stupid cat has always been a soar loser." After getting my sisters shoved in the bed and a lot of threats so they wouldn't wake us up in the morning I shut off the lights and fell asleep.


	19. We Try and Try and Try

Chapter 19

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS!" yelled my sisters from next to me. They were very loud and I was still shaken up from last night I screamed put my hands out in front of me- which was off the bed towards Yuki. And I fell off the side right next to Yuki. Luckily I hadn't landed on him so he was still human. He sat up quickly and starred at me.

"Uhh good morning Jessica." I smiled as I felt the blood rush to my face. I sat up turned towards the door and glared at my sisters.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE ME UP?" Annelise grabbed Jessie by the arm and bolted out of the room slamming the door behind them. I sighed and jumped back into the bed with my face in the pillow.

"Uhh Jessica shouldn't we get up it's eleven?" I groaned but sat up in bed.

_Knock knock knock. _

I sighed.

"Come in." I frowned as the bedroom door opened up to reveal no one standing in the door way. I turned to look at Yuki who had the same look of confusion on his face. He looked at me and frowned as well.

"Did you hear the knocking to?" I nodded trying to think of a logical explination for what had happened.

"Well it was probably my sisters trying to freak me out." Yuki nodded as I slowly laid back down on the bed.

_BANG! _

I sat up quickly and looked at the door that had just slammed shut. I jumped out of bed almost landing on Yuki.

"Uh please tell me you did that some how." I said not taking my eyes of the door.

"No it wasn't me." I frowned and went over to the door and tried to open it but I found out it was blocked or something because itwouldn't open it. I turned back to stand by the window as Yuki passed me to try and pry the door open.

_Smash. _

"Jessica watch out!" I frowned as Yuki jumped towards me, before I could do anything he pushed me to the ground and I watched as a dozen little pieces of glass flew over his head as he landed next to me. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the room to investigate the window from a far.

"What happened?" I yelled as Yuki stood up brushing off his pants as he walked over to me.

"I don't know the window just shaddered." I picked up a rock and turned it over to see the side. I gasped as I read the side, _One by One. _I handed the rock to Yuki.

"I think I found out what broke the window." I frowned and went over to try the door. I pulled and sighed a breath of relief as the door slowly opened. I walked into the hallway and waited for Yuki to follow. I frowned as I heard mumbiling coming from down stairs.

"Hey Yuki do you hear like talking?" Yuki nodded as he came to stand by me. I shrugged and began down the stairs. I frowned as I came to the last step and noticed no one was in the living room or the kitchen. Yuki turned to me.

"You and I both heard talking right?" I nodded and sighed with relief as the front door opened to reveal a scared looking Arielle and an annoyed Kyo. Arielle ran over to me and began to freak out.

"Are you guys ok? We didn't hear from you at all we were so scared! Freaky things have been happening to everyone after we watched that movie. So when we heard smashing I thought it was something bad so I dragged Kyo in with me to investigate." I smiled.

"It's ok it was just the window in the bedroom. Although there is something creepy about what broke it." I sighed as Arielle took a look at the rock Yuki had passed her. She squeaked and dropped it on Kyo's toe, who was standing beside her looking at the rock as well.

"Owww what was that for?" Arielle apolligised and bent down to pick up the rock.

"Oh ya Arielle where is everyone this morning?" Arielle smiled and handed the rock back to Yuki.

"Oh well Miles took everyone out for ice cream. But I didn't feel like it and neither did Kyo so we satyed behind." I nodded slowly, I guess that made sense.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Kyo walked pass me and into the kitchen to do something. Yuki opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. I looked at Arielle and Yuki before turning around and bolting into the kitchen. Laying on the floor was Kyo who was surronded by a dozen knives of different sizes. Arielle and I ran up to him and stuck out a hand.

"What happened?" I asked as he landed on his feet.

"Like I would know. The knives just flew off the counter into my direction so I ducked but I splipped and fell over and they surronded me." I gasped as I began to collect the knives off the floor, I put them back in a drawer and walked back into the living room with everyone following me. I sat down on the sofa with Yuki as Arielle and Kyo took a seat on the love seat on the opposite side of the room.

"This is getting more and more creepy-" I was cut off by the front door slamming open. I jumped slightly before whipping around to face the entrance to the house. I smiled slightly as Haru walked in with Tohru and Harper following behind him. I guess Miles was playing outside with my sisters and Momiji. Haru took a seat next to Yuki on the couch and smiled slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harper and Tohru climbing the stairs to go to our room. My attention was brought back to the living room when Haru began to speak.

"So I take it that it worked?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Haru, I noticed Arielle's and Kyo's eyes get slightly bigger.

"What do you mean Haru?" Haru turned to me and Yuki then frowned slightly.

"You guys are scared aren't you?" I nodded slowly watching Arielle grow more and more nervous with each word. "Well I guess their prank worked then. That's why we had to leave for a while." I turned in my seat slowly so I was starring at my friend.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yuki and I yelled at the same time. Arielle smiled nervously.

"Well we thought it would be funny..."

_Knock knock knock _

Everyone turned towards the door as it opened slowly and Justin walked in.

"Hey the door was open so I let myself in... What's going on?" Justin looked around the room obviously noticing the death glares being sent around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arielle grab Kyo by the arm and pull him up. My friend raced across the room dragging Kyo behind her.

"Hey Justin, what's up? Hey can we go over to your house?" Justin opened his mouth so reply but was cut off by Arielle grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door and down the street towards his house. I sighed rubbing the side of my head, this day could not get any worse. I smiled sllightly, the prank was kinda funny. I turned to the stairs and went to get ready... and replace the window. A couple of hours passed and everyone had finally managed to convience Arielle and Kyo they could come back. Everyone was sitting around the living room and kitchen as we all tried to think of ideas to get the Sohma's back in the books. Shigure walked into the living room grabbing one of the Fruits basket books from the pile in the of the room.

"So does any one have any ideas?" I looked at my friends and frowned. Harper smiled and picked up a book and threw it over her head smiling as it hit Ayame in the face.

"It didn't work on him..." I smiled trying to hold back my laughter.

"Why did you throw a book at him Harper?" Harper smiled looking at me.

"I thought it would work." Everyone laughed except for Ayame who was sitting in the middle of the floor rubbing his nose. My sisters smiled and grabbed another book off the pile and lunged towards Yuki.

"What are you-"

_Thunk!_

I frowned as Jessie smacked Yuki in the back off the head with a book. I sighed standing up and walking over to the three of them, I grabbed the books out of their hands as they went to hit Yuki in the back of the head again. My sisters looked at me smiling innocently.

"We're only trying to help." I frowned pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Go sit down... And stop hiting people in the head." Annelise and Jessie frowned but walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Thank you Jessica." I smiled, walked back over to Arielle and Harper and sat down. Arielle frowned looking down at me from the recliner that Harper and her were sitting on.

"Any other ideas?" Shigure smiled jumped up and looked at my friends and I.

"I might have guys think that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru came out because you were acting like them right?" My friends and I nodded. "Well mabye if you act like them again they'll go back in the book." Arielle Harper and looked at each other then smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, When Yuki Tohru and Kyo showed up we were fighting, like I said before." I smiled as my friends climbed out of the chair and we all took a seat in the middle of the room with everyone else watching us from their seat. I looked at my friends.

"Hey what are we going to fight about were not mad at each other." My eyes stopped oon Arielle as she was smiling evily.

"I know, Jessica where are you and Yuki going on your first date?" I looked around as everyone began laughing or chuckiling softly, I felt the blood rushing to my face as I tried to calm down. I shrugged smirking slightly.

"I don't no." Everyone stopped laughing and starred at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Arielle frowned jumping to her feet and balling her hands into fist in front of her.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW I JUST-"

"Then why did you ask?" Arielle opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a very scared sounding Harper.

"Guys don't fight Arielle might hurt someone." I chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Arielle won't hurt anyone she's to afraid to-"

"I'M NOT TO AFRAID!" I rolled my eyes. Harper jumped up and ran over to Arielle.

"P-please calm down I don't want anyone to get hurt." Arielle sighed but sat down grumbiling to herself. I smiled looking around the room at the shocked faces. I frowned as I noticed Kyo and Torhu were still sitting on the couch and Yuki was sitting on the love seat next to Haru. I could fell my self blushing, I looked back at Yuki and realised he was blushing as well. Kyo jumped out of his seat glarring at Arielle.

"I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT." Everyone except for Tohru rolled their eyes.

"Yes you do." Kyo frowned and sat back down. I sighed and laid back down on the floor.

"Well that didn't work." Everyone nodded still looking at my friends and I. Ayame jumped up looking around the room at all the people around him.

"We can't give up now we have to keep trying we will get this right eventually!" I sighed and jumped up with my two friends, glarring at Ayame.

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO BACK!" The three of us yelled at the same time. I gasped as Ayame became more and more transparent... HE WAS DISAPERING! I looked at my friends and they looked at me as well. Is that all we had to do to get them back in the book? We just had to tell them to go home? Miles stood up and walked over to us and waved his hand in the place where Ayame used to be standing.

"What just happened?" I frowned and sat back down with Arielle and Harper close behind. Justin smiled coming over to stand by Miles.

"Well I think they just figured out how to send everyone home."


	20. Yuki Has Turned Into a BigCheeseBall END

Chapter 20

"Yes we have." Said Shigure pouting at the now Ayameless room.

"So should we just send everyone home?" I asked. A few people nodded- others just shrugged.

"Maybe it would be wise for us to do this tomorrow it is getting kind of late." Said Yuki still blushing deeply. I nodded that was a smart idea.

"Okay! So well go to bed then tomorrow we'll be going home!" said Momiji boncing around the room like this wasn't a sad thing. Me, Tohru, Arielle, Harper, Miles, Jessie, Kyo and Annelise headed upstairs to go to bed. I sat on my side of the bed just starring at the wall. Tohru, Harper and Arielle where already asleep but I just couldn't.

"Jessica?" whispered Yuki from the ground- I thought he was sleeping but I peeked over the edge and looked at Yuki who was starring at me with a small smile.

"Yuki?" I asked giggling softly.

"I wish we didn't have to go yet." He said gazing off at the ceiling.

"Really?" Yuki nodded.

"Jessica- I have a question, what is your last name?" that caught me off guard- I never had told Yuki my last name. then I remembered why.

"Im not telling." I said.

"Oh,and why not?" he said sitting up .

"I have my reasons."

"Okay then good night Jessica." I lied down and faced the ceiling ready to start to fall asleep. "or should I sayMiss Michaels." I peeked over the edge again and larred at him.

"Where did you find that out?" I asked. Yuki smiled at me.

"It's a secret." I sighed- he really had to stop quoting himself. "Well good night Jessica." I was about to lie back on my pillow and fall asleep when Yuki leaned up and kissed me on my lower lip.

The next morning I woke up and we all filed into my bedroom. All the Sohmas had changed back into the clothes they had come in.

"So is there anyone who want's to go first?" asked Harper.

"ILL DO IT, ILL DO IT!" cried Momiji bouncing around the room. Haru shrugged too.

"I guess ill go with him." Momiji bounded over to my sisters and gave then each a kiss on the cheek.

"Avidasey!" he cried standing by the pile of books. Haru walked over next to him.

"Go home Momiji and Haru." Me, Arielle and Harper said together. Momiji waved one last time and they evaporated. Right after there was nothing left, me Harper and Arielle all passed out- crumbling on the floor. everyone ran up to us. when I came to- which didn't seem to long- I sat up. Yuki and Miles where fussing over me while Justin laughed at Arielle who was rubbing her head, my sisters where fussing over Harper (Lots of love thank you guys) and Tohru fussed over all of us. Kyo was still sitting on the bed but was looking at us a little worried. We all stood up then Justin's stomach grumbled.

"Oops- guess I forgot to have breakfast." He said with a grin.

"Oh, I can make lunch!" said Tohru.

"I think that might be a good idea." Said Miles. "You guys might pass out forever if you don't have enough strength."

"eu hun – you're just hungry yourself you big lyer." I said walking out of the room downstairs. 15 minutes later we where all feasting on mac and cheese. After finishing my bowl I went to Yuki and asked him to come with me. I led him upstairs and went into my sisters room.

"Yuki, this is for you." I said handing him my hand I opened it and reaveled a braided lace bracelet. "I don't know if you will remember me or not. So I want you to have this…" Yuki put his hand up and whipped a stray tear from my cheek.

"Jessica- I will remember you- there's no way that I could forget someone like you. Someone that took me away from that cage Sohma house. Jessica…" he blinked at me then put his arms around my shoulders and in my hair. "And so, my Lovely princess. Let me kiss you, for I have saved me from your prison. I shall love you forever." I leaned into him and we kissed. Then there was an _AWWWWWWWWWW_ from the door and Harper, Miles and Arielle where standing there.

"Do you guys evn know how to give people privacy?" I asked still holding Yuki's hand. We all walked back into my room and Kyo was followed by a black dog.

"It that Shigure?" he asked. My sisters nodded and I deceided it was better not to ask.

"Okay then. I said "Looks like it's time to go." The Sohmas nodded and stood each in front of their own books. Harper stepped forward and gave Tohru a hug, me and Arielle followed.

"Bye Tohru." Said Harper.

"Kyo, for future reference- You DO act like that. And people here actually have orange hair." She turned on her heel and pointed at Yuki. "His hair is weird. Bye." She waved and smiled. I took a step to Yuki and we interlaced our fingers. I was bout to say something when Arielle fake gagged. "We get the point- haven't you two kissed enough?" Yuki kissed me one more time on the forehead.

"Okay." I said.

"Go home Shigure, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo." Tohru waved smiling at us. Kyo was giving us a awkward little smile and Yuki was reaching out to me. His hand touched my face just as he turned to mist. I looked down and saw then sitting/ standing on their book covers. I bent down and picked up book 2. I took a closer look and saw that yuki was wearing my bracelet. A tear trickled down my cheek and my friends placed their arms around me and we headed downstairs. I sat down with Arielle and Harper on the couch as Miles and my sisters went outside to play or something. I smiled down at the drawing on my sketch pad, I had spent the past couple minutes trying to draw a picture of Yuki as Arielle drew a little comic that she had thought of and Harper was surfing the web. Arielle looked up from her sketch pad looking around the lonely room.

"It's so quiet... It's weird." I chuckled softly.

"Well there were alot of us in the house at one point." Harper and Arielle nodded their attention being dragged away from me. I smiled looking back down at my picture.

_**POOF**_

My head shot up to look at my friends.

"Did you guys hear that to." My friends nodded slowly looking back towards the stairs that led to the second floor. Arielle and Harper lookd back at me before all three of us bolted up the stairs. I stopped in front of my door my hand already on the handle, I waited for a seconde and then slammed open my bedroom door. I gasped along with my friends as we saw Shigure sitting on my bed wearing his pants and tugging his shirt over his head. I frowned and lunged for a book that was on the floor in my bed room. I flipped to the first page and realised I had the first book. I looked down and frowned once again. Sitting on the deck where shigure should have been was my dog. Arielle and Harper came to look over my shoulders and frowned at what they saw... This can not be good.

**The end! Don't worry there will be a second one ! **


End file.
